Broken Trust
by SweetiePie1
Summary: Randy Orton fic. OC. After her and her boyfriend break up, an unlikely friend tries to help Nicole. The two start getting close, but, what happens when someone doesnt want the two together? R&R!
1. Part 1

A/N: This is my newest fic, I hope everyone enjoys it. I have a few things to point out. 1. Jeff Hardy is still in WWE, even though the story takes place in the present. 2. Edge (Adam Copeland) isn't out with a broken neck. 3. There's no brand extension (I want characters from both shows in my story, so I need to get rid of it.) So, besides that… Enjoy! 

::Disclaimer:: I don't own anyone in WWE. Vince McMahon owns the characters and they own themselves. I own myself and there are a few other, Original Characters that will pop up. Some of them are my friends, and they own themselves. If I make up characters along the way, I own them. Don't sue... pretty please!::

Broken Trust:

Chapter 1 

"Where were you?" He yelled as she walked into the hotel room they were sharing.

She met his hardened green eyes. "I was just at the gym. Trish wanted me to go work out with her. It's not a big deal." She answered calmly, walking past him. He grabbed her arm before she could get too far away.

"You were at the gym? You're always at the gym!" She jumped, she wasn't used to him yelling at her. But lately, they had been yelling at lot more than usual.

Pulling her arm away, she looked at him, now as angry as he was. "I'm sorry for wanting to stay in shape, but if you're going to have a heart attack over me staying out late at the gym, then maybe I should freak out over you going to the clubs with your brother and your friends after Raw, huh?"

He rolled his eyes and turned around, sitting back down on the bed. "Whatever, I only go out because they don't give up until I agree." He responded.

"Yeah, well Trish wasn't giving up either. She begged me, and I don't see big deal, so we went and worked out? If you trusted me it wouldn't be a problem."

"Nic!" He yelled, again making her jump. "When did I ever say I didn't trust you?! I never said that! I just happen to want to spend time with my girlfriend!"

"Well, what about when I want to spend time with you?" She countered. "You go out with your friends just about every week, and I sit here alone, but the one night when I go out with a friend, you go insane?"

"Well, look who doesn't trust who now." He answered, looking down at her.

She rolled her eyes and turned around. "If you say so. Well I'm going to take a shower, maybe when I get out, you'll be done acting like a little kid." She took one last look at him and shut the bathroom door.

*~*~*~*~*

Thirty minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom in her pajamas. She was about to walk over to the bed when she heard him on the phone. Feeling somewhat curious as to what he might be talking about at two in the morning, she listened closely.

"Yeah, we had an argument, she came in like two hours later than normal. I asked her about it and she said she was with Trish at the gym." He paused for a minute, listening to the person at the other end. "No, I don't know what to believe."

"You should believe me." She said, making him jump.

"Why were you listening in on my call?" He asked, hanging up the phone.

"Why were you talking about me?" She countered, asking a question of her own.

"I was just talking to Matt…"

"Complaining?" She replied.

"Whatever." He answered. "Look, if you have a problem with me talking to my friends…"

"You weren't talking to them! You were complaining about me! You don't trust that I was with Trish?! Call her and ask!"

"Yeah, cuz I'm sure she wouldn't lie for one of her best friends." He said sarcastically.

"So ask Brit, or Stacy. Stacy's been with Andrew all night. And Brit's home with Adam, she wouldn't have a clue as to what's going on." She answered, looking at him.

"I don't need to talk to them. I know." He said, looking away.

"You know what?" She questioned, unsure of what he was talking about.

"You weren't really out with Trish tonight, were you?"

She looked at him in shock. "What the hell are you trying to imply?" She asked, feeling her face go red with anger at what he was trying to accuse her of.

"I think you know what I'm saying." He responded, walking past her, to the window.

"You don't honestly think… you cannot be telling me that you think I'm cheating on you? What's next, you say it's your best friend, or better yet, your brother?"

"You never know." He muttered.

"You son of a bitch!" His head shot up at her harsh words. "After us being together for nearly two years, you're accusing me of cheating? Do you know how many times I could've done that to you? All those times you came in at two or three in the morning? The times you would 'work out' with Trish or Ames?"

He turned back around, meeting her eyes. He spoke, his tone angry and serious. "You know I would never do anything with either of them. They're both my friends. How could you…"

"Accuse you?" She finished. "You mean like you were just doing to me? It hurts, huh?"

He looked away, knowing she was right. "How do I know you weren't doing anything?"

"Because! I'm your girlfriend! We've been together for two years! You 'should' trust me to go to a gym with my friend, and I shouldn't have to be afraid that I'm going to come home and you're going to accuse me of cheating!" She glared at him, her blue eyes filled with anger.

"Well, from what I'm seeing, I have a good reason to accuse you! Whenever we aren't together, you're with Chris or Jay or Adam or Matt. Just a little suspicious."

"Suspicious? It's suspicious that I have friends that are guys? You're friends with Amy and Trish! Not to mention that you hang out with Brit and Stacy and Torrie! So if you want to accuse me, I can accuse you right back!" 

They just stared at each for minutes, not speaking a word. "Look at us." He said suddenly. "Everyone used to say we were the perfect couple. Now lately we've only been fighting."

She nodded. "Well you accused me of cheating, what was I supposed to do? Sit and nod my head like an idiot?"

"You accused me of the same thing." He pointed out.

She sighed. "I wouldn't have if you hadn't done it first."

"Look at us, we can't even have a civil conversation, what happened to us?"

"It looks to me like you lost the trust you had in me." She replied.

"Well do you trust me?" He asked back.

"I'm not sure after tonight."

"You aren't sure?! What kind of relationship do we have then?"

"Not much of one." She said, tears coming to her eyes.

"I guess not." He replied, wiping at his eyes before the tears could form.

"I don't know, what do you think?" She replied.

"I think the relationship we had is totally different from this one. I don't think it can be fixed, and I honestly don't know if I trust you anymore. So, what I think I'm saying is… it's over."

She looked down at the floor, then back up at him. "Is that what you want?" She questioned, her voice shaky.

He nodded slowly. "Yes, I think it is."

"Good, because I was going to say the same thing." She lied, not wanting to look or sound as heartbroken as she was.

He looked up, not sure of whether or not he believed her. "You were?"

She nodded and bit her lip to keep it from trembling. "I… I wanted to tell you that before."

He sighed. "Ok, then I guess it's good that we agree, because I can't be with someone if I can't trust them. So, I guess it's all over."

"Yeah, it is. Goodbye." With that, she turned around and left the room. As soon as she was out in the hallway, she broke down, letting the tears fall. 

After about five minutes of crying, she realized that at any time, someone could walk down the hall and see her. She didn't want to explain what had just happened so she pulled herself together as best possible and started walking. 

Suddenly the reality hit her. They were sharing a room. She had nowhere to go. She felt the tears come to her eyes as she finally accepted the fact. Her and Jeff had broken up.

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my new fic. I have some ideas for what I'm going to do. I'm gonna be putting a new guy in this fic for Nicole. Any suggestions? Well, hope you like it, thanks for reading! :)Nicole***


	2. Part 2

A/N: I said this in the first chapter, but I'm gonna repeat it one more time. In my story, I kind of changed a few things. 1. Jeff Hardy is still in WWE, even though the story takes place in the present. 2. Edge (Adam Copeland) isn't out with a broken neck. 3. There's no brand extension (I want characters from both shows in my story, so I need to get rid of it.) ... Now that that's out of the way... Hope you like it!

::Disclaimer:: I *still* don't own anyone in WWE. I *still* do own myself, well last time I checked.:: 

Broken Trust:

Chapter 2

She was still wandering, unsure of where to go. She could go to Trish, she was most likely still awake. But, knowing Trish, she would want to know why Nicole wasn't with her now ex-boyfriend. There was always Stacy, but she was probably with Andrew, same with Matt and Amy. 

Walking slowly down the hallway, Nicole recalled the entire night. Everything had been fine at Raw, her and Trish had teamed up to face two of their best friends, Gail Kim and Nora Greenwald (Molly Holly). To make things better, they had won the match.

__

"Awesome job babe." Jeff had said as soon as she had walked backstage. He had greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She had kissed him back and wished him luck on his match with Renee Dupree of La Resistance for that night. 

Thinking back to it, it seemed so long ago now. Now her and Jeff were over, their two-year relationship was thrown out the window. Jeff didn't trust her, and come to think of it, she didn't know if she trusted him either. All those times he said he was out with Matt, Adam, Chris and everyone else, he could've been lying.

Suddenly snapping back to reality, Nicole realized she had been wandering around, not paying attention to where she was going. And she *still* didn't have anywhere to stay.

"I'm fucked." She quietly admitted to herself, stopping in the middle of the hallway. She let the tears run down her face, not bothering to brush them away. She was so out of it that she didn't even notice the tall, dark haired man who had opened his door upon hearing noises outside his room.

He looked over to the source of the noise, instantly recognizing the little brunette that was sobbing in front of him. They had never been friends, but he had always hated seeing women cry, much unlike the character he portrayed on TV. He wasn't a womanizing bastard as many people had pegged him, he didn't go around sleeping with every woman that wanted him. Lord knows he could have, but he never did. He wasn't raised that way. 

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he finally decided to see if he could help. He cleared his throat and spoke. "Um...are you okay?"

Nicole's head shot up; not knowing anyone was watching her. Her eyes widened when she realized whom it was that had came out to check on her. She quickly brought her hands up to her face, wiping away her tears. "I...I'm fine." She replied, her voice shaky.

He looked at her, not believing that was fine. "Are you sure?"

She sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry about me."

"Well, you don't look sure. You're crying in a hallway in the middle of the night. Something's obviously up.

"Yeah, well why do you care?" She shot back.

He thought about it. They had never been friends before, why did he care? "I just was worried that some chick was crying in front of my room in the middle of the night. Sorry for caring."

"You shouldn't care, you never have before." She retorted. He kept quiet, knowing what she was talking about and knowing she was right. "That's what I thought." She replied, laughing at herself. 

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Look, I was just worried, I don't like to see girls cry."

She smirked. "You don't like to see them cry, but you don't mind seeing them get insulted and treated like meat."

He winced, knowing again what she was talking about. Truth was, he had always felt bad when he saw women crying or men insult them. The problem was, he never said anything about it. Especially when it was his friends doing the insulting.

"Ok, you obviously don't want me here, are you going to go stay with a friend? Or better yet, where's your boyfriend?"

Nicole sighed, and looked away. She felt the tears sting her eyes again at the mention of Jeff. She just wanted to put this entire night behind her. "Don't worry about it." She answered, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible.

He shrugged, giving up, seeing that she didn't want his help. He turned around, but not before giving her one more look of concern, then shut the door. 

Once he was gone, Nicole sighed and leaned against the wall, fanning her eyes. She still needed to find a room to stay in for the night. She wanted to stay with someone who wouldn't ask her any questions. She knew most of her friends would be worried and they would ask questions, trying to help.

Finally making up her mind, Nicole started walking, knowing the room she was looking for. When she approached it, she wiped her eyes one more time, trying to get rid of any traces of tears. Satisfied, she knocked on the door lightly, hoping the person wasn't sleeping.

After a few moments, she heard noise in the room. She backed up when she heard the door opening. "Nic?" The person questioned, wiping sleep from their brown eyes.

"Um... hi Jay, could I maybe... stay here tonight?"

Jay looked at her, obviously confused. "Um...of course Nic, but why are you here?"

"It's a really long story, but the bottom line is I have nowhere to stay tonight. I would've went to Trish, because I know she's probably awake, but I don't feel like explaining everything to her." Sighing, Nicole looked up at Jay, her blue eyes meeting his brown ones.

"Ok Nickie, I won't bug you about it. And of course you can stay here."

"Thanks Jay." Came the reply.

"Is it okay if we share a bed?" Nicole shrugged and climbed into the bed, Jay following her. "Night Nic."

"Night Jay." 

Nicole rolled over and thought about the day. That morning she was in a happy, loving relationship, now she was single and in bed with one of her best friends. Out of everything, the one thing that confused her most of all was the person who had come out to check on her. He had always been mean to her... well come to think of it, *he* was never mean, he just stood there while his friends would insult her or degrade her. Shrugging, Nicole closed her eyes. Who knows? Maybe Randy Orton *did* care. 

A/N: Ok, I revealed the other man I'm gonna use. I've been wanting to do a fic with Randy in it, so I guess this is the one. Thanks to the people who have read this story so far, I hope you liked it! Read and Review as always!!! :)Nicole***


	3. Part 3

::Disclaimer:: I don't own Randy Orton, Adam Copeland (Edge), or Jeff Hardy unfortunately. Thankfully I don't own Paul Levesque (Triple H), or Ric Flair. LOL I own myself and Britney owns herself… for now… LOL

Broken Trust:

Chapter 3

Rolling over, Nicole felt the sun shine in her eyes. She opened them slowly, not sure where she was at first. She quickly jumped up and looked at the person next to her. "Jay." She said quietly, trying to recall what had happened. Suddenly it hit her, the whole, horrible night. "Oh shit." She grumbled.

"Huh? What?" Jay said, rubbing his eyes. "Oh, Nic hey."

"Hey Jay." Nicole greeted unenthusiastically. 

"Um... do you mind if I ask what happened last night?" Jay questioned, sitting up.

Taking a deep breath, Nicole met his brown eyes with her blue ones. "I... Jeff and I broke up."

"You what?" Jay exclaimed. The couple he knew was perfect, they never fought, they were always lovey-dovey and now... this?

"We broke up." Nicole repeated, quieter than before. "He didn't trust me, and when I thought about it, I don't know if I trust him either."

"Aw, Nic, I'm sorry." Jay consoled, hugging her. 

"It's okay." Nicole replied, wiping the tears from her eyes before they could fall.

"Don't cry, please don't cry." Jay pleaded, smiling at her.

Smiling, Nicole nodded. "I won't, Jay. Come on, let's get to arena."

*~*~*~*~*

"Nic!" At the familiar voice, Nicole turned around.

"Hey Trish." Nicole greeted, being as enthusiastic as possible.

"What's wrong?" Trish asked, instantly knowing something was the matter.

"Nothing." Nicole replied quickly. "Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm fine Trish." Nicole responded, hoping Trish would leave it alone.

"Okay, well if you wanna talk, I'll be around."

"Alright, well I'm just gonna walk around, talk to you later."

Trish nodded and waved. Watching her friend walk away, she couldn't help but wonder what was *really* going on.

*Nicole*

Wandering aimlessly, Nicole hoped she wouldn't walk into one of her friends, who wanted to talk. She wasn't in the mood to explain her problems to anyone, not even her best friends. She forced a small smile when she saw Gail Kim walking in her direction. The two divas had just started being friends and Nicole didn't want her bad day to ruin that. The two waved to each other, but kept walking in opposite directions.

Nicole let a breath of relief that Gail hadn't asked if she was okay. Ducking her head, she continued walking. 

"No man, I'm not kidding, she was all over me!"

Nicole looked up, recognizing the voice instantly. Of all the people she had to see walking the halls, he was definitely one of the ones she wished she didn't have to see. She couldn't stand anything about him and from what she could tell, he felt the same. He was cocky and self centered, thinking he was God's gift to wrestling when, in Nicole's opinion, he wasn't that great of a wrestler in the first place. The only real thing he had going was his size. He stood at 6'4'' and nearly 275 pounds. In his opinion, that's part of what made him 'The Game.'

"I believe you, man chicks are always all over you two." 

The other man shook Nicole out of her thoughts. The two of them together could be hell, and she knew first hand. She decided to just continue walking, hoping they wouldn't say anything to her. Normally, people's comments didn't bug her, but for some reason he always made her feel so low, and she didn't understand it.

"Of course they are, I'm Triple H. I'm the man." 

Snickering, Nicole tried her hardest not to laugh as they got closer to her. Triple H and Paul Levesque were so much alike. People always thought the character he played was different from the real him, when in reality, they were almost the same person.

Raising her head slowly, she met Paul's eyes for a second. He shot her a look that said he was about to say something, but he was stopped. "Man, I wanted to show you something, back in the locker room."

Nicole looked over to the source of the voice, her eyes widening. She hadn't even noticed that he was with them. Randy Orton had stopped what he knew was coming. He caught her eyes once before looking back at Paul who nodded.

"Okay, let's go." With that, Levesque and Flair walked away. Randy gave her what she took as the smallest hint of a smile he could manage before following his friends.

Sighing, she kept walking, wincing when she remembered one night, when Randy hadn't stopped Paul's harassment.

*Flashback*

__

"No way!" Adam exclaimed, walking with Nicole and his girlfriend Britney. They had all arrived early for the Smackdown taping that night. The three continued laughing as they made their way down the hallway in search of Jeff.

"No, Adam you have to do it!" Britney protested, grabbing her boyfriend's arm. 

"No Brit! Haha I am not dancing in front of the entire women's locker room. I don't care if it *was* a dare."

"Fine." Britney said, pouting. Nicole laughed and pouted with her.

"You go Copeland. Stand up for yourself. It's about time you start." A gruff voice said, laughing deeply.

Adam's smile turned into a frown when his eyes met the source of the voice. "Paul." He said through gritted teeth.

"Yup, the one and only. Now, what's this about a dance? Because, last time I checked, it was these two who liked to dance around for all *your* friends." Paul snickered, laughing. Ric Flair, who was standing next to Paul, started laughing as well. 

"Paul, I suggest you leave before I have to make you leave." Adam warned, his eyes dark and serious.

"Oh I'm scared Copeland." Paul remarked sarcastically. "Look man, I'm just telling you the truth. I see these two all over Irvine and Reso all the time. I've seen them with just about every guy in this company. How do you and Hardy know what they do when you're not around?"

"Hey Adam, he has a point." Flair pointed out, patting Paul on the back.

"Fuck off Flair." Adam growled, no longer trying to keep his composure. "I'm gonna say this again, Levesque: Leave before I have to make you. And take your lackeys with you." 

Smirking, Paul backed up. "If you say so, Copeland. But I'm only going cuz I see how Nicole's looking at Randy here and I don't want him getting mixed up with her kind. He deserves much better."

Adam watched them leave, his face stern. When they were gone, Britney placed on hand on his arm. "Don't worry, they're gone. Paul's just an ass. And Flair and Orton only do what he says."

His face softening, Adam nodded. "Yeah, who cares? Come on, let's go find Jeff."

Nicole just nodded and followed slightly behind, Paul's words haunting her.

*Now*

Shuddering at the memory, Nicole continued walking, swallowing hard to try the stop the knot that was forming in her throat and the tears that stung her eyes. She didn't want to cry. She wasn't crying over Jeff, she sure as hell didn't want to cry over Paul Levesque. She almost laughed at her next thought, a quote she'd heard somewhere:

__

'No man is worth your tears and when you find the one who is, he won't make you cry.' 

"So, I guess Jeff and Paul aren't worth my tears." Nicole muttered out loud.

"You're right. They aren't." Jumping at the voice, Nicole spun on her heel, turning around to see who was behind her.

Her blue eyes widened when, for the second time in two days, her eyes met the blue ones that she knew could only belong to one person. Randy Orton.

A/N: It's Randy... LOL I just wanted to say sorry to Triple H fans… I dunno if any of them are reading this, but I can't stand Triple H, and even if I could, if I want Randy in my fic, Triple H would be one of the best bad guys to use. So… anyways, hope you guys like it, and Read and Review as always! :)Nicole***

__ ****


	4. Part 4

::Disclaimer:: Don't own any WWE Superstars, I own myself… and Brit and other people own themselves…

Broken Trust:

CHAPTER 4:

"Randy?" Nicole questioned, stunned at that fact that he was standing before her.

He just nodded, looking somewhat uncomfortable. "Yeah, I uh… wanted to check on you. I… you looked so upset last night."

"Why do you care?" Nicole asked, sounding ruder than she had meant to.

"Sorry. I just thought you were upset and needed comfort. But, you didn't want it last night and you don't want it now. So forget I offered."

"Why did you really care?" Nicole repeated, curious.

"What do you mean?" Randy questioned, turning back around.

"You never cared before. You never said anything when…" Cutting herself off, Nicole looked away, trying not to cry. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of being able to go back to Paul and Ric and telling them he had made her cry. She wouldn't cry when Paul and Ric said things to her, she knew that's what they wanted.

"What did you want me to say?" Randy countered. "They're my friends…"

"Exactly!" Nicole exclaimed. "They're your friends! That means they would listen to you! But, no, you just sit there and let it happen. Yeah, you really care about me being upset."

"Look, I just wanted to see if you were okay, I didn't expect you to be a bitch about it." Rolling his eyes, Randy turned around. "You know, all those times Paul and Ric said things to you, I felt bad. But I'm starting to believe all those things. And I don't even know why I felt bad anymore. So… go on with your misery, don't expect me to care."

Standing shocked, Nicole blinked away a few tears. What the hell was wrong with her? Randy was trying to be nice and she just blew him off. She wanted so bad to just believe he was the jerk she pegged him as. If she believed that, she wouldn't feel as bad for being a bitch. But, something was telling her that the Randy that was trying to be nice to her was the *real* Randy, and the one she saw with Paul and Ric was just a façade. And as much as she hated to admit it, she wanted to get to know the *real* Randy Orton. 

*Later that night*

"Nic, you ready?"

Looking over at her partner for the night, Nicole nodded. "Yup Trish, let's go." Nicole and Trish were scheduled to take on Gail Kim and Molly Holly in a divas tag team match. There match was first on the card for Raw, so they didn't have as much time to prepare. The two divas waited in the back as their opponents were introduced first.

Molly Holly came out first, followed by Gail Kim.

"Here we go." Trish said, flashing her friend a smile as her music came on. Nicole returned the smile and watched as Trish made her way to the ring. 

"Hey Nic, good luck." Smiling at the blonde man, Nicole nodded.

"Thanks Chris."

"Nicole, you're up."

Nodding, Nicole listened as her music came on. Putting a smile on her face, she walked out in front of the live crowd for Raw. Upon hearing the fans cheering for her, her fake smile turned into a real one. Wrestling was her life, the fans always made her feel good, even when she was having as bad a day as the one she was having. 

Nicole made her way to the ring immediately started the match. Nicole and Gail started out. They did a quick lock up, trading holds before Gail sent Nicole into the ropes, then gave her a shoulder block, sending her to the mat. They did a quick leapfrog, basically just trying to show each other up. Finally, Gail knocked Nicole down with a clothesline and tagged in Molly who started the assault on Nicole. Trish waited in the corner for her tag, but Molly and Gail kept Nicole isolated in their corner. 

Down on the mat after a snap suplex, Nicole watched as Molly taunted the crowd. She almost smiled, knowing Nora was *nothing* like the Molly Holly character. Molly went for the cover, but Nicole kicked out at two. Getting frustrated, Molly pulled Nicole up by the hair and went for another snap suplex. This time, Nicole hooked her leg around Molly's to prevent it. She shocked Molly by hitting her with the suplex. 

With both women down, Nicole attempted to crawl over to Trish who now had the crowd all cheering for Nicole, wanting her to tag Trish into the match for the first time. Picking up her pace, Nicole used the last of her momentum to reach Trish and tag her into the match. 

Nicole watched from the corner as Trish and Gail went at each other. Apparently Molly had tagged in Gail right as Nicole tagged in Trish. Nicole watched Trish fight off both women, knocking Gail over the top rope and knocking down Molly with a chick kick. Nicole smiled knowing what she was supposed to do next.

She pulled herself up and climbed onto the turnbuckles, climbing up to the top. She smiled watching as the fans rose to their feet. She set herself up and jumped off the turnbuckle, hitting the moonsault. She quickly went for the cover, hooking Molly's leg. 

Jumping up when the ref counted to three, Nicole's face broke into a smile as the crowd's cheers got louder. She smiled at Trish and gave her a quick hug. The ref raised their hands in victory as the two women smiled. 

The both left the ring together, waving to people in the crowd as they walked up the ramp. Walking to the back, they were greeted with congratulations and praise.

"Hey, awesome match." Nora said, walking up to them.

"You did great." Nicole told her honestly.

Trish nodded and smiled as Gail walked over to them. The four chatted about the match for a few minutes before Nora and Gail left to go back to their hotel rooms to sleep. 

"Hey, I'm going to go watch the rest of the matches, then catch a ride back to the hotel, you wanna come?" Trish questioned.

Shaking her head, Nicole turned in the opposite direction. "No, I'm gonna go get changed, then watch the matches, then I'll find a way back. I'll be okay."

Trish smiled. "Oh yeah, you have Jeff. Why didn't I think of that?"

Forcing a smile, Nicole shrugged. "Yeah, I can get a ride with… Jeff."

Hugging her friend quickly, Nicole turned around, walking to the women's locker room, hoping no one was in there at the moment. She hadn't thought of Jeff in a while, which shocked her. But, when Trish had brought him up, she started thinking about him. She hadn't seen him all day, she didn't know if he was avoiding her or if she was avoiding him. 

Attempting to shrug it off, Nicole walked into the women's locker room, sighing with relief when she found it empty. Going into her bag, she grabbed an outfit and went into the bathroom, hoping a shower would help her relax and forget the whole, horrible day.

*~*~*~*~*

After the shower, Nicole walked out of the bathroom, feeling a little better. Throwing her things into her bag, she noticed that she was still wearing Jeff's Hardy Boyz pendant around her neck. Clutching it tightly, she realized how hard this whole thing would be. She had loved him and only him for two years and now they weren't together. 

"I have to get over it." She told herself quietly. Making up her mind, she carefully took the necklace off. Looking at it one last time and brushing away the tears forming in her eyes, she dropped the necklace in her bag and zipped it up. 

Sighing, she wondered to herself if there was any chance of her and Jeff getting back together. But, truth be told, she wasn't sure if she wanted to be with him. His accusations had hurt her. More than anything, she valued what he thought of her. Shaking her head, she attempted to shrug it off.

Standing up and looking at herself one more time in the mirror, she walked to the door. Opening the door, she was met with someone's chest. Looking up, she met the dark eyes of Paul Levesque. 

A/N: Ooh… it's Paul! LOL Nicole and Jeffy are over for good… LOL Anyways… Read and Review please! I appreciate it lots! :)Nicole***


	5. Part 5

::Disclaimer:: Don't own any WWE Superstars, I own myself… and Brit and other people own themselves…

Broken Trust:

CHAPTER FIVE:

"Paul?" Nicole questioned, feeling timid next to his 6'4'', nearly three hundred-pound frame.

"I'm going to tell you this once and once only, so listen up. Stay away from Randy. He's a good kid and he doesn't need anyone like you messing his career up."

Her jaw dropping in shock, Nicole would've laughed if she weren't afraid it would only piss Levesque off more. "Who said I was anywhere near Randy?" She questioned, finding a little bit of courage.

"First off, don't get smart with me." Paul snapped. "And I've seen you looking at him, and I've seen him looking at you."

Rolling her eyes, Nicole responded. "I can't help that he looks at me, as you put it. I haven't looked at him, I don't even talk to him."

"You know, for a little girl, you have a big attitude." Paul replied gruffly, backing her into the room, shutting the door behind him.

Taking a deep breath, Nicole wasn't sure what Paul was planning. She never felt safe near him when she was with other people, she realized now that the feeling was ten times worse when she was alone with him.

Advancing on her, Paul continued. "Now, you have Hardy, isn't screwing one guy enough for you? No, you're a slut, you need more then one, right?"

Fighting the urge to smack him, Nicole tried to keep calm, knowing that if she were to hit him, he could do much worse to her, and he probably would enjoy it. Looking away from him, she felt tears stinging her eyes. She wouldn't let him see her cry, that would just prove to him see that he had hurt her, that he had accomplished what he wanted to. "I don't want Randy." Nicole repeated, her voice shaky.

Rolling his eyes, Paul backed her up further, so she was against the wall. "I don't believe you." He told her, as they locked eyes.

Shooting him a look, Nicole was again tempted to smack him. For once, she wished she had Britney's temper. If Britney were in this situation, she would've smacked Paul long before now. 

Turning her head, Nicole focused her eyes on the ground, not wanting to look at Paul. She let out a gasp as he roughly grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Don't look away from me. I'm trying to teach you something."

Tears welling in her eyes, Nicole fought the urge to just break down. She didn't know what it was, but something about Paul scared her more than she had ever been scared before. 

Grinning, Paul continued. "Now, all you have to do is promise me that you'll stay away from Orton. Do that, I'll leave you alone. If you don't, I'll make your life a living hell."

Glaring at him, Nicole just nodded, hoping he would back away from her. No such luck. Grinning, Paul leaned in a little closer, so their faces were almost touching. 

"It's nice to know we understand each other. Randy will be much better off now. Whenever you see him, what will you do?"

Nicole looked away, not answering.

"I said, what will you do?!" Paul asked, louder than before.

"Walk away." Nicole replied timidly.

"Good. Let's just make sure you don't forget that." Smirking, Paul turned around and walked out the door, leaving a frightened Nicole behind.

*~*~*~*~*

*Later that night*

Nicole jumped when she heard the door to her locker room being opened. Looking up she watched as Stacy Keibler and Trish Stratus walked in the room.

"Hey Nic." Trish greeted.

"Hey Trish, hey Stace." Nicole replied, smiling. She had stayed in the locker room since Paul had left, she was afraid to do anything else. 

"You okay?" Stacy questioned, looking down at Nicole's hands, which were shaking in her lap.

"Uh… yeah, I'm fine." Nicole replied, crossing her arms in front of her chest so they couldn't see her hands.

"Oh, Nicole I forgot to tell you…" Trish started.

Nicole looked up at her, waiting for her to continue. 

"Even though we had our match already, you still have to valet."

Nicole's stomach dropped at Trish's words. If she had to valet, that meant she had to work with Jeff. They were a couple onscreen and off, until they broke up. No one knew, and she didn't feel like telling anyone. Sighing, she knew she had no choice but to go talk to Jeff.

"Thanks Trish." She replied, sending Trish the biggest smile she could manage, which wasn't much.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Stacy asked again, getting the feeling that something wasn't right.

"I'm sure." Nicole replied. "See you guys later." She said as she went to turn around. "Oh Trish…"

"Yeah?"

"What is the match tonight?"

"Um… Jeff with you versus… Randy Orton." Trish answered, smiling. "It should be an awesome match."

"Yeah… awesome." Nicole repeated, walking out of the room. 

"Hey Nic." 

Looking up, Nicole started to smile as she saw Chris Irvine (Jericho) approaching her, but then she saw who was with him… Randy Orton. Keeping her eyes focused on Chris, she kept repeating Paul's words over in her head. 

"What's the matter, you look upset." Chris stated, his blue eyes concerned.

Smiling, Nicole shook her head. "I'm fine, just going to look for Jeff, we have a match later."

"Yeah." Randy spoke up. "We were going to find him too."

"Yeah, we'll come with you to find him." Chris offered, placing his arm around Nicole's shoulder.

"Okay." Nicole replied quietly, praying that Paul Levesque wouldn't see them together. He might assume things and that scared her.

As they were about to turn the corner, Nicole heard someone calling her name again. Turning around, she smiled at the person that had called her. "Hey Brit." She called, meeting her friend halfway with a hug.

"What's up?" Britney questioned.

Shaking her head, Nicole smiled at Adam Copeland, who was standing next to Britney, holding her hand. "Nothing." She replied, not wanting to explain anything at the moment. She knew Britney would find out later, because they couldn't keep secrets from each other very long.

Britney nodded, not believing her friend. "Okay, so where you going?"

"To find Jeff. We have a match later."

"Against who?" Adam asked.

"Me." Randy called, waving to the two. 

"Cool. It sound be a really good match." Britney responded. "Come on, we'll go with you."

Silently nodding, Nicole followed behind her friends.

"Hey Hardy!" Randy called as they approached Jeff.

Sighing, Nicole walked up to Jeff slowly, smiling at Jay Reso (Christian) and Shane Helms (Hurricane) who were with him. 

"Hey Orton." Jeff greeted, not looking at Nicole. 

"Do you want to practice for the match?" Randy questioned, stretching his arms.

Nodding, Jeff responded. "Yeah, I'll be out there in a minute."

Randy just nodded and walked out towards the ring. 

"Hey Nic, I'll see you later." Britney said, turning to her friend. "I have to go talk to Trish, we have a match later."

"Yeah, and Jay, we have a match later too." Adam reminded Jay, who nodded. Nicole looked up at Jay as he went to leave, noticing the sympathetic look her gave her. She just smiled, knowing what he meant. The three walked away, leaving Jeff, Nicole, Chris and Shane. 

"Oh, Helms, we have a match later too."

"We do? Oh, the tag match." Shane answered, nodding. "We should go over that for later."

Nodding Chris turned to Jeff and Nicole. "See you guys later." 

"Bye." Shane said, walking away.

Nicole sighed, not sure of what to say now that her and Jeff were alone for the first time in nearly twenty-four hours. 

Jeff looked over at her finally, their eyes meeting for a second before Nicole turned away. Clearing his throat, Jeff finally spoke. "I… uh… I have to go get ready for my match. I'll just see you out there."

Looking down at her still-shaking hands, Nicole just nodded. 

Jeff looked at her, not wanting to leave, but knowing that he didn't want to stay there in an awkward silence either. Giving her one last glance he turned around and walked away. "It's over." He whispered to himself, fighting away the tears that stabbed at his eyes. He had noticed that she had taken off her Hardyz necklace, the one thing she always wore. That was his proof. There wasn't anything left of their relationship. Shaking his head, he walked to his locker room, still fighting back tears.

Nicole watched as Jeff walked away, wishing that she had said something. But, she didn't know what to say. She didn't understand how things could go so bad in a matter of a day. The one person that meant more to her than anything couldn't even have a normal conversation with her. And now, she was being threatened by Paul Levesque to stay away from Randy, even though Randy always seemed to try to talk to her. "How did everything get so screwed up?" Nicole questioned out loud, sighing. Shaking her head, she turned, heading back to her locker room to get ready for her match, and avoid Paul. 

"Nicole, wait!" Pausing for a second, Nicole started to turn around. Until she saw who it was that called her.

"Randy, I have to go."

"Wait!" He said, running to her. "I have to ask you something."

"What?"

"What did Paul say to you?" Randy asked. Looking up at him with wide eyes, Nicole shrugged, not sure of whether or not she should tell him the truth.

Looking away, she gasped when she saw Paul watching her, an angry expression on his face.

A/N: Did I accomplish my job of making you hate Triple H? Or, it Brit's case, hate him more? LOL Anyways… R&R and let me know! :)Nicole***


	6. Part 6

::Disclaimer:: Don't own any WWE Superstars, I own myself… and Brit and other people own themselves…

Broken Trust:

CHAPTER SIX:

"What did Paul say?" Randy repeated, watching Nicole intently.

"Nothing." Nicole replied quickly. "He didn't say anything."

"You're lying." Randy stated plainly.

Feeling her temper rise, Nicole rolled her eyes. "Who the hell are you to accuse me of lying? Paul is your friend, if you think he said something to me, why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Because I'm asking you." Came the response. 

"Look, I have to go get ready for later. I'll see you out in the ring." Nicole stated, turning around.

Before she could walk away, Randy grabbed her arm, turning her back around to look at him. "What's wrong with you?" He questioned, his blue eyes curious.

"Nothing is wrong with me, please leave me alone." Nicole pleaded, knowing she couldn't explain what was going on.

"I will, if you answer me one question." Randy bargained.

"Fine." Nicole replied quietly.

"What's going on with you and Jeff?"

Closing her eyes, Nicole sighed deeply. "Um… we broke up." She finally admitted.

"Wow, you guys were so…"

"Happy?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

Laughing in spite of how upset she was, Nicole nodded. "I thought we were happy too."

"Well, I'm sorry." Randy said, sounding truly sorry. Nicole couldn't believe Randy Orton was being so caring. Hanging out with Paul and Ric, she had instantly pegged him as an ass, not even bothering to get to know him.

"It's ok, I just have to get over it." Nicole responded.

Randy just nodded, unsure of what to say. "I asked my question, I'll leave you alone now. I'll see you in a little while for the match."

Nicole stood silent, she wanted to tell Randy to stay, but she couldn't. Something about him told her that he was sweet and caring and she should give him a chance, but Paul's words still haunted her… _"Now, all you have to do is promise me that you'll stay away from Orton. Do that, I'll leave you alone. If you don't, I'll make your life a living hell." _ She couldn't get those words out of her head. As much as she wanted to trust Randy, as much as she wanted to talk to Randy, she couldn't, Paul wouldn't allow it. If she did, he'd make her regret it, she was sure. 

Shaking her head of all her thoughts, Nicole walked into her locker room to change for Jeff and Randy's match. As much as she didn't want to be involved, she was. She had to deal with both Jeff and Randy in as civil a way as possible.

*~*~*~*~*

"Come on Jeff!" Nicole cheered, from ringside. She was still Jeff's valet and everyone still believed that they were together. She felt so uncomfortable, being ringside with Jeff, the two hadn't even had a civil conversation since they broke up, yet they still had to make people believe that they were together and in love. 

__

'We could just tell them the truth.' Nicole reasoned with herself. _'But then, I have to explain everything all over again. I can't do it.' _

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Nicole clapped as Jeff hit Randy with the Whisper in the Wind, flinching internally. 

She continued to cheer as Jeff went for the cover, Randy kicking out at two. The two fought back and forth for a couple more minutes, until Randy hit the R.K.O. 

Nicole shook her head as the referee counted to three. Randy jumped up and celebrated for a few minutes, then left the ring and walked to the back. 

As soon as Randy was gone, Nicole climbed into the ring and made her way to Jeff. Playing the part of the concerned girlfriend, Nicole leaned down next to Jeff, cradling his face in her hands. 

She almost laughed at herself, realizing that a few days ago, she wouldn't have had to _act _concerned, it would've come naturally. Hearing the crowd's cheers, Nicole helped Jeff to his feet and helped him out of the ring. 

Jeff acted like he was actually hurt, letting Nicole help him up the ramp and to the back. As soon as they were in the back, however, Jeff quickly stood up on his own. He glanced down at Nicole out of the corner of his eye, watching as she twirled a piece of hair around her finger, a sign that she was nervous or uncomfortable.

"I…" Jeff started, unsure of what to say.

Nicole looked over at him, her blue eyes meeting his green ones for a short second. She waited for him to continue, curious as to what he was going to say. When he didn't say anything, Nicole turned to leave.

Knowing he couldn't let her just leave, Jeff reached out and grabbed Nicole's arm, turning her around to face him. "Nic…"

Holding back tears, Nicole shook her head. "I… I have to go."

Before Jeff could protest, Nicole turned around and quickly walked away, leaving a tearful Jeff behind.

"Goddamnit!" Jeff cursed, punching the wall. 

"Woah rainbow, chill out." A gruff voice said, laughing.

Jeff could almost feel his blood curl as he recognized the voice. Slowly turning around, his suspicions were confirmed. "What the hell do you want, Paul?"

Laughing, Levesque put a large hand on Jeff's shoulder. "I just wanted to come here and talk to you about a little proposition." 

Raising an eyebrow, Jeff crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Paul to continue.

Obliging, Paul went on. "Okay Hardy, correct me if I'm wrong, but you and little Miss Nicole are no longer together, right?"

"How do you…. Who told you?" Jeff questioned with rising confusion.

"It's obvious, it used to take twenty people to separate you two. Now it takes twenty people just to get you in the same room."

"Why do you even care?" Jeff asked, getting annoyed.

"Well, this is the good part. You see, I know you still have feelings for Nicole. I know you want her back. I'm willing to help you get her back." 

Jeff couldn't help but gasp, not only at Paul's offer, but at the fact that he couldn't help but find it somewhat intriguing. "Why would you help me?"

Sighing, Paul placed his hands in his pants pockets. "Well, it seems to me that Nicole and Randy have been talking and hanging out, they seem to be getting awful close." Paul explained, stifling a laugh at the look of jealousy that crossed Jeff's face.

"Why does it matter to you if they're talking?"

"Because… I don't want them together." Levesque answered. "I'll admit that I don't like Nicole, ok? But I'm offering to help you get her back. Now are you with me or not?"

Running a hand through his rainbow-colored hair, Jeff sighed. He couldn't believe he was actually considering Levesque's offer. It would be wrong to try to hurt Nicole, but Jeff couldn't stand the thought of Nicole and Randy together. Making up his mind, he glanced up at Paul.

Paul looked back at him, waiting for an answer. "Well?"

Jeff couldn't help but grin as he made his decision. "I'm in." 

A/N: I just wanna say thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far. It means a lot to me. Sorry that it's taken forever to get some of these chapters up, my computer seems to hate me. LOL So thanks again and keep reviewing! :)Nicole***


	7. Part 7

::Disclaimer:: Don't own any WWE Superstars, I own myself… and Brit and other people own themselves…

Broken Trust:

CHAPTER SEVEN:

"Hey Nic!" Britney called, running to catch up with her friend.

"Hey Brit, what's up?" Nicole questioned, putting the last of her clothes in her bag.

"We still having our little sleepover?" 

Nodding, Nicole put her bag over her shoulder, and turned to walk out of the locker room. "Yeah, I guess."

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Britney asked, glancing at her friend worriedly. 

"Nothing, I'm fine." Nicole lied.

"Nicole Marie, don't lie to me." Britney replied in a motherly voice.

Nicole couldn't help but laugh. "I'm fine Brit, don't worry."

Rolling her eyes, Britney continued to walk. "You're a liar. But, I'll get it out of you later. I bet this party is just what you need. A bunch of girls hanging out, it'll be a blast."

Nodding, Nicole looked up, straight into the eyes of Randy Orton. 

"Hey Nicole." Randy greeted. "Hey Britney."

"Hey Randy." Britney replied, walking past Randy, over to the person he was standing with. "Hey babe."

"Hey." Adam replied, kissing Britney softly. "What's up Nic?" 

Looking over at the blonde, Nicole shrugged. "Nothing really."

"You okay?" Randy asked quietly, a look of concern on his handsome face.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Nicole assured. 

Randy sighed, not believing her. He started to question her more, but Britney interrupted him.

"Nic, we should go find Amy and Dawn."

Nicole nodded, shifting her bag to her other shoulder. "Trish too."

The little blonde nodded. "Ok, babe I'll see you later."

Adam nodded, kissing Britney once more. Turning his attention to Nicole, he gave the tiny brunette a big smile. "Have fun Nic."

"Thanks Adam." Nicole replied, forcing a smile for the Canadian. As she turned to walk away, she felt a strong hand grab her arm and turn her back around. 

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Sighing, she nodded. "I'm fine Randy, don't worry about me."

"Ok, but if you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me."

Smiling, this time a real smile, Nicole nodded. "Thanks." Standing on her tiptoes, she reached up and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

A smile now plastered on his face, Randy watched as Nicole walked away, ignoring the grin Adam was sending him.

What neither man saw was the two men, one tall and muscular, the other shorter, with rainbow colored hair, watching them from around the corner, devious grins on each of their faces. 

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Ok, what should we do?" Dawn questioned, looking around at her four friends.

Shrugging, Britney looked over at Nicole, who still didn't look happy. _At least she looks a little happier than she did. _She commented to herself. 

"Nic, you okay?" Amy questioned, shaking both Britney and Nicole from their thoughts. 

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Nicole replied quickly, hoping Amy would drop the subject. No such luck.

"Liar. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Nic."

"Amy, drop it, please."

"One you tell me, I'll leave it alone."

"Fine Amy, you wanna know so bad? Jeff and I broke up. Happy?"

Stunned, Amy didn't reply. She hadn't been expecting that. Nicole and Jeff, broken up? That would explain why the two hadn't been seen together in a while.

Before Amy could ask the question she was thinking of, Trish asked it for her. "You what? What happened?"

"I… well we had a huge fight a few days ago. He said that he couldn't trust me. We just kinda said it was over. Then I left." Nicole explained, now with tears rolling down her face.

Dawn was the first one at Nicole's side, wrapping her in an embrace. "I'm sorry Nic."

"Me too." Trish agreed, hugging Nicole.

Walking up to her best friend, Britney sent Nicole a sympathetic look, but didn't say anything.

Kneeling down in front of Nicole, Amy hugged her friend. "Sorry I pushed."

"It's ok, I knew I would tell you guys sooner or later." Sitting up straight, she wiped her tears and took a deep breath. "Now that that's out of the way, lets forget about all the bad stuff and just have fun."

"Sounds like a plan." Trish said with a nod.

"How about we play truth or dare?" Dawn suggested.

"And how old are you again?" Amy questioned, laughing.

"Shut up and pay attention." Dawn shot back. "This could be fun. All of the guys are scattered around the hotel."

"Ooh, I'm up for it." Britney spoke up, grinning.

"Good, ok, Amy you start." 

Nodding, Amy looked around at all her friends. "Trish." She selected.

"Uh… yeah?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Um… truth."

"Ok… who's the cuter Canadian? Chris, Jay, or Adam?"

"I choose myself." Trish said, laughing.

"Haha… you weren't a choice." Amy replied, smirking.

"Fine, um… A… no Chris." Trish answered. "Ok, Brit, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok… I dare you to… go into Adam, Chris, and Jay's room and… give Adam a lap dance!"

Britney sat on the floor in shock, as all of her friends broke into fits of laughter. "Excuse me?" Britney questioned.

"Don't tell me you didn't hear me, I know you did." Trish replied in-between giggles. 

"But…"

"No buts." Nicole interrupted. "I'll go with you for proof."

"Ooh, me too!" Trish yelled, standing up.

"Me too!" Dawn and Amy yelled at the same time.

Groaning, Britney stood up and made her way to her boyfriend's hotel room, shaking her head at her friends, who couldn't control their laughter. As she approached the room, she turned around and made a pleading face at Trish, who was still standing by Nicole, giggling.

"No… do it." Trish said sternly.

Turning around, Britney knocked on the door, hoping that no one was in the room. _Maybe they went out to dinner. _She reasoned with herself. Unfortunately, seconds after she knocked, Jay opened the door.

"Hey Brit." He greeted, smiling down at the blonde. Peeking his head out of the room, he realized that she wasn't alone. Dawn Marie, Amy, Trish and Nicole were also there. He suddenly felt suspicious, knowing something was going on. "Uh… what's up?"

"You'll find out in a second." Dawn replied slyly, only making Jay more confused.

Scratching his head, Jay stepped aside, letting the five women in the room.

At the sound of women giggling, Adam and Chris looked up from the movie they were watching. Adam's face broke into a grin at the sight of his girlfriend and four of his best friends. 

"Hey babe." He greeted cheerfully.

"Hey ladies, what's up?" Chris questioned curiously.

"Nothing." Trish said in a singsong voice.

"Sure." Jay said, disbelievingly. 

"Brit… go ahead." Amy urged, burying her face in her sweatshirt as she started laughing again.

Sighing, Britney walked over to the bed Adam was sitting on, trying to contain her laughter at his confused expression. 

The other four women in the room broke into another fit of laughter as Britney started to slowly sway back and forth in front of Adam, her face as red as a tomato. 

Confused, Chris walked over to Nicole, who was laughing just as hard as her friends. "What the hell is going on?"

"We… Trish… dared… Brit… to… give Adam… a lap… dance." Nicole stuttered, taking deep breaths to calm her laughter down.

His blue eyes wide, Chris as well started laughing, Jay soon joining in. 

Her face as red as the T-shirt she was wearing, Britney finished up her dance and rushed out the room, leaving her friends in the room, still laughing.

"Ok guys, our work here is done." Dawn said, calming herself down.

"Yeah, let's go make sure Brit doesn't hate us." Amy agreed, following Dawn out.

"Ok guys, you can close your mouths now." Trish remarked, also leaving the room.

"Yeah, we made Adam's night, our job is done." Nicole said with a laugh, closing the door behind her.

*~*~*~*~*

"You guys are so evil!" Britney said, trying to contain her own laughter.

"That's why you love us though, right?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Ok, my turn." Britney said with a smirk.

"Nic, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Wuss." Britney said with a laugh. Ignoring the look Nicole sent her, she continued. "Ok, truth… hmm… "

"While we're young."

"Shut up Trish." Britney shot back, giggling again. "Ok Nic, out of all the guys in WWE, who do you like the most right now?"

Sighing, Nicole thought. _I can't say Jeff, we aren't together anymore. I could say… _"Randy." Nicole answered, clasping her hand over her mouth once she realized that she'd said that aloud.

"Randy?" Amy questioned 

"Well yeah." Nicole admitted. "He's just so…"

She was cut off by a knock at the door. "Room service." The person called.

"Who ordered room service?" Trish questioned.

"I did." Britney explained. "What?" She asked at her friend's expressions. "I was hungry."

Laughing, Amy stood up. "I'll get it."

"No, I will." Nicole replied, walking quickly to the door. Upon opening it, a look of shock crossed her face. "Oh my…"

A/N: Cliffhanger! LOL I love cliffhangers. I hope you guys like it, if you do, let me know. If you don't, tell me why. I wanna know. :)Nicole***


	8. Part 8

::Disclaimer:: Don't own any WWE Superstars, I own myself… and Brit and other people own themselves…

Broken Trust:

CHAPTER EIGHT:

"Paul?" 

"It's me." Paul replied cheerfully.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Amy questioned, standing up. 

"Just doing my job?"

"Your what?" Britney asked skeptically.

"My job." Levesque repeated. "I got a little side job."

"Why would you need one? You get more money than the five of us combined." Trish remarked with a smirk.

"True, but it doesn't mean I wouldn't like a little more."

Rolling her eyes, Dawn Marie looked over at Nicole, who looked liked she'd seen a ghost. Dawn knew that the tiny brunette hated Paul Levesque as much as anyone, but why would she be this freaked out over Paul being around her?

"Nic, you okay? You look so white." Dawn explained, concern showing in her eyes.

"I'm… fine." Nicole replied, forcing a small smile.

"You ladies go about your business." Paul explained. "I'll just set this food down and leave."

"Yeah right." Britney remarked, sitting down next to Nicole. 

Laughing silently, Levesque set down the trays of food and looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching him. When he saw that no one was, he pulled a small tape recorder out of his jacket pocket and placed it on the nearest dresser, behind a picture. Smiling at his work, Paul turned around and faced the five women in the room. "All done." He said cheerfully. "Now ladies, have a great night!"

As Levesque walked out the door, Dawn turned to her friends. "What the hell was that?"

"Got me." Trish replied, to which Britney and Nicole just nodded.

"I don't know, but lets not let it bug us." Amy cheerfully explained, standing up and walking over to the trays of food. "We still gotta play truth or dare."

"Yeah." Trish agreed. "And if I remember right, we were up to Nicole."

"No we weren't." Nicole said, blushing.

"Yeah we were. Come on Nic, just answer the question." Britney urged.

"What was the question again?" Nicole asked, hoping that everyone had forgotten.

"Out of all the guys in WWE, who do you like the most right now?" Trish asked.

__

Damn, they remembered. 

"Yeah, and you said Randy, but we never got an explanation, cuz good ol' Trips had to interrupt, screwing things up as always." Amy agreed.

Sighing, Nicole looked at each woman, noticing the curiosity on their faces. "Fine, fine. I picked Randy. He's just so… sweet and kind. When Jeff and I first broke up, I was walking down the hall. Randy must have heard me crying because he came out of his hotel room, he really looked concerned. But, I was so upset that I just blew him off."

"_You_ blew _him_ off?" Britney asked, incredulously.

"Yeah, I just thought he was there to rub it in, I didn't trust him. But then, I saw him the next day and he was just as sweet. He even got Levesque and Flair away from me when I was walking by myself in the hall. I didn't get why he was being so nice to me. I mean, him, Paul, and Ric are always together, always making everyone else feel like crap, why did Randy all of a sudden care about me?"

"Because he likes you?" Trish suggested.

"I don't know if he does though. Maybe he's just tired of dealing with Levesque." 

"I think he likes you Nic." Britney told her friend. "I think he liked you when you were with Jeff, he was just too afraid to let you know, so he stayed with Levesque and Flair. But now, you and Jeff aren't together and he can finally tell you how he feels."

"I don't know. But he's just so sweet and I can't help liking him." 

"Tell him." Dawn urged. "He probably feels the same way." 

"I don't know. All I know is that Randy is one of the sweetest guys I've ever met. I thought I would be mourning over Jeff and me for a long time, but it's not like that now. I still care about Jeff, there's no way I couldn't, but it's so different now. I miss Jeff, but I don't think we could ever be together again. He… he hurt me and I don't ever want to be hurt like that again." Nicole looked around at all of her friends, each one with sympathy showing on their faces.

"We understand, Nic." Amy said with a smile. "If you and Jeff can't trust each other, you shouldn't be together. If you can trust Randy, you're better off with him." 

"Yeah." Nicole agreed with a nod. "Ok… anyways, let's get back to the game. I pick… Dawn."

The girls shook their heads of the negative thoughts and went on with the game.

*~*~*~*~*

"You hear that, kid?" Levesque asked, looking to his left, at the rainbow haired man sitting next to him. "She can't trust you, she doesn't want you. Are you gonna stand for that?"

"She can't be serious. We're supposed to be together. Orton won't get her."

"See? That's why I wanted your help. You're the only one who objects to them being together as much as I do. This relationship can't happen."

"I know. But she sounds so into him." The man protested.

"Hardy, don't go soft on me. I need your help to keep those two apart. Are you in or not?"

Sitting silent for a moment, Jeff turned to Paul and nodded. "I won't let them be together. I will do _anything_ to keep them apart. Nicole *will* be mine again, she just doesn't know it yet."

Grinning widely, Levesque nodded knowingly. "That's right kid, me and you together… unstoppable."

A/N: Ooh… suspense. Hope you guys like it as much as I do. Thanks for all the reviews so far, it makes me feel so special. LOL Thankies. Read and Review as always!

*Ooh, I wanted to give Brit a special thanks for putting up a lot of these chapters since my computer has a deep hatred for me. LOL Thanks Brit.

**I wanted to let everyone know that I have three challenge fics I'm about to start. Two are from Brit and one is from my friend Stephy. If anyone else has a challenge for me, email them to me… cutiepie7788@hotmail.com I won't do slash or HHH as a good guy fics. That's about it. Thanks everyone! :)Nicole***


	9. Part 9

::Disclaimer:: Don't own any WWE Superstars, I own myself… and Brit and other people own themselves…

Broken Trust:

CHAPTER NINE:

"Hey Orton, wait up!"

Turning at the voice, Randy gave a nod to the three Canadians as they made their way towards him. "Hey guys."

"What's up?" Chris questioned as he approached Randy.

"Just walking around. What about you guys?"

"We have to go to the girls hotel room. Gotta pick up Britney." Jay explained.

"Yeah because God forbid Adam go 24 hours without seeing his precious Britney." Chris taunted.

"Damn straight." Adam agreed with a grin. "It's been way too long, and I wanna see her."

The other three men just rolled their eyes as they approached the hotel room the women were sharing. Adam stepped forward and knocked on the door.

Seconds later, Amy opened the door, her red hair a mess, still in her pajamas. Without saying anything, she opened the door wider and let the guys in. "Brit, loverboy is here!"

"Huh? Oh, hey." Britney greeted.

"Aw Brit, don't be shy cuz we saw you give Adam that lap dance." Chris joked, laughing as Britney's face turned red.

"I'm lost." Randy said with a laugh. "Should I know what you guys are talking about?"

"No!" Britney and Adam exclaimed together.

"No what?" Nicole questioned, walking into the living room, still in pajama pants and a white tank top.

"Randy wanted to know about the lap dance last night." Chris explained, dodging the smack Britney aimed at him.

"Oh. Hey Randy." Nicole greeted with a smile as she ran a brush through her shoulder length brown hair.

"Hey Nic." Randy replied, walking over to her. "Um… can we talk for a second?"

"Sure, just let me take a really quick shower. It'll take like five, ten minutes max."

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll just be downstairs in the lobby."

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute."

*Ten Minutes Later*

"Hey." Nicole greeted with a smile as she put her hair into a tight ponytail. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well… actually, can we go somewhere more private first? It's just something I don't want to say around a lot of people."

"Uh sure. Whose room do you wanna go to?"

"We can go to mine, if you want." Randy offered.

Nodding, Nicole followed slowly behind, mentally questioning herself on what Randy could possibly want to tell her.

*Randy's room*

"Ok, so what's up?" Nicole questioned curiously.

"Um… well I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize? For what?"

"Everything. I was thinking the other day and I realized how much it must've hurt you to have to deal with Paul and Ric. They were assholes and I never stopped them. I should've said something the first time, but I didn't. I just sat back and watched. I'm sorry."

"Randy, it's ok. I don't blame you."

Nodding, Randy locked eyes with Nicole, noticing the sad look in her eyes. "Yeah, you did. When I first came out to check on you, the night you and Jeff broke up. You were cold, I could tell you didn't trust me. I'm not sure if you even do now."

Sighing, Nicole walked over to the bed Randy was sitting on and sat next to him. "Look, it's not like I don't want to trust you. But, you were always with Paul and Ric, and they hate me. I don't why, and I don't care. But, some of the things they said hurt me. I didn't want it to, but it did. And when you didn't do anything to stop it, it hurt, it made me think you supported it or didn't care about me. I *do* trust you. The fact that you would even tell me any of this makes me trust you more."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Nicole said with a nod. Going on impulse, she wrapped her arms around Randy's neck and hugged him. She let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding when she felt Randy hug her back.

"Nic, I really am sorry though. I never meant to hurt you. I… I just didn't know how to stop Paul. I didn't want him pissed at me, so I just kept my mouth shut."

"I understand. I don't blame you. I didn't get it, but I do now." 

Noticing the sad look that was still on Nicole's face, Randy sighed and gave her a confused look. "Nic, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something." Came the reply.

"Please don't lie. Just tell me the truth."

"I… I was just thinking about something."

"Wanna tell me? I just wanna help."

"I was thinking about Jeff. I still cant believe what happened. I cant believe he didn't trust me. What did I ever do to lose his trust?"

"Nic, its not you. I don't know why he wouldn't trust you. You never did anything. You were always with him, you guys always looked so happy."

"I know." Nicole replied quietly, letting a few tears fall down her face.

"Aw Nic, please don't cry." Randy pleaded. He hated seeing anyone cry and he didn't know what to do to help.

"I'm sorry." Nicole apologized, wiping her eyes. "It's just… whenever I think I about it, I get upset."

"It's ok. I just don't want you to be upset."

"Thanks. Look, I'm gonna go."

"Why?"

"Because you don't wanna see me cry, and I don't think I can help it." Nicole explained, turning to leave.

"Nic, wait." Randy said hurriedly, jumping up and rushing over to her. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to leave."

"But…"

"No." Randy protested. After a second's hesitation, he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Nicole and pulling her into a big hug. "You can cry if you want."

Not holding back, Nicole let the tears fall, not caring anymore. She had held in her tears, not letting anyone see her, not wanting their pity. Now all she wanted to do was cry her eyes out. Maybe a good cry would help her feel better. 

As he rubbed her back softly, Randy whispered, "It's ok Nic, I'm here."

"R… Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you being so nice? Why do act like this around me?"

"Because… because I care about you Nicole. I don't want to see you upset. You don't deserve to hurt. Jeff, Paul, Ric, they're all jerks. You shouldn't have to cry over them. They don't deserve that satisfaction." 

"You care about me?" Nicole questioned, a small smile playing at her lips. 

Nodding, Randy gently took the pad of his thumbs and wiped the tears from Nicole's eyes, admiring her blue eyes. "Yeah Nic, I do. I always have."

Sighing, Nicole blinked back a few more tears and gave Randy another small smile. "I care about you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Nicole said softly, placing her head on Randy's shoulder, still wrapped in his embrace. "Randy?"

"Uh huh."

"Can I stay here tonight?" She asked. "I just have nowhere else to stay. The night Jeff and I broke up I stayed with Jay, then I stayed with the girls."

"If you really want to, I'd like for you to stay."

"Thanks." Nicole replied, hugging Randy quickly before pulling away and meeting his eyes. "You really don't have to be this sweet to me."

"Yeah I do. It's what you deserve."

Smiling again, Nicole tipped her head up and kissed Randy quickly on the lips. "Thank you. Um… I'm gonna go grab my stuff. I'll be back soon."

Nodding, Randy walked Nicole to the door and watched her leave. When he couldn't see her anymore, he went to shut the door. Before he could close it completely, he felt something stop it. Turning around, he was met with a large man. "Paul, what's up?"

"I have to talk to you."

"About what?" Randy questioned, suspiciously.

Smirking, Paul replied. "Nicole."

A/N: Ook, chapter nine all done. Thanks sooo much for all the reviews so far. It means EVERYTHING to me. Thankies!!! R&R as always!!! :)Nicole***


	10. Part 10

::Disclaimer:: Don't own any WWE Superstars, I own myself… and Brit and other people own themselves…

Broken Trust:

CHAPTER TEN:

"What? You wanna talk about Nicole?" Randy questioned, unsure of what Paul meant.

"Yeah, I do. Why do you seem so shocked?"

Shrugging, Randy looked at Paul disbelievingly. "Well, you've never been too fond of her."

"No, but you like her, right?"

"Well…"

"Either you do or you don't." Paul replied, waiting for Randy to answer. Hopefully Randy would tell him the truth, then he could put his plan into action.

Sighing, Randy wasn't sure what to tell Paul. If he lied and said he didn't like Nicole, Paul probably wouldn't believe him anyways. But, if he told him the truth, he'd most likely get a lecture on how he shouldn't like her. But, he *did* like her, and he didn't want to lie about it.

"I do." Randy finally admitted, expecting Paul to start lecturing him. When he didn't, Randy couldn't hide the fact that he was shocked. 

"Ok." Paul replied simply. "I wasn't sure if you would tell me the truth."

"Well, I wasn't planning on it, I didn't want a lecture."

"Randy, I wasn't going to lecture you." Paul explained, placing his hand on Randy's shoulder. "Sure, I don't quite get what you see in Nicole, but I'm not going to try to keep you away from her."

"Good." Randy replied, heaving a sigh of relief. "So… why exactly did you wanna know what I thought about Nicole?"

"Well, you do know about the whole Nicole and Jeff situation, right?" Trying to hide the grin playing at his lips, Paul kept his expression as serious as possible. This was the chance he and Jeff needed their chance to keep Randy and Nicole apart. 

"Yeah, Nicole told me."

"What did she tell you?" Paul questioned inquisitively. He had to know what Nicole had told Randy, or his plan wouldn't work.

"Well, she told me that her and Jeff broke up. I guess Jeff didn't trust her or something."

"Oh, that's what Nicole told you?"

Nodding, Randy eyed Paul curiously. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well, that's not what I heard." Paul explained simply.

"What did you hear?" Randy questioned.

Paul attempted to contain his grin. His plan was working perfectly. "Sit down, I'll explain." Paul sympathetically smiled at Randy, sitting down next to him as he started to explain _his _version of the story.

*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Nic!"

Nicole stopped dead in her tracks, recognizing the voice almost immediately. "Jeff?" She whispered.

"Uh… hey." Jeff greeted awkwardly. He looked down at his ex-girlfriend, not able to prevent himself from feeling just the slightest bit guilty for what he was doing. Sure, he still cared about Nicole, hell he loved her more than he'd loved anyone before. But, if it weren't for Paul, he wouldn't have had the courage to just walk up to her like he was. But, Paul needed time to talk to Randy, so Nicole couldn't go back there yet. Jeff would've preferred if she didn't go back at all, but he couldn't control that. He'd been an ass, and he deserved to be in pain, but it wouldn't last long. Nicole would be his again soon enough.

"Hi." Nicole replied quietly, not looking up. She was afraid to look up, afraid to meet Jeff's eyes. They had always had some weird effect on her, she wasn't prepared to deal with that yet. 

"Um… what's up?"

"Nothing." Nicole replied, not sure what else could be said. She was confused as to why Jeff was talking to her now, but she decided not to press it, she wasn't prepared to get into a big conversation with Jeff just yet.

"Oh. Look Nic, can we maybe… talk?"

Against her better judgment, Nicole looked up, instantly locking eyes with Jeff. Unable to ignore the pleading look in his green eyes, she just nodded slowly.

"Ok, can we go outside?"

"Yeah." Nicole answered, following closely behind Jeff, not knowing what she was getting herself into.

*~*~*~*~*

"So…" Jeff began, shifting uncomfortably back and forth on his feet. Never in his life had he been this shy about talking to anyone, especially Nicole. They had always been so comfortable and normal around each other, now they couldn't even have a conversation. 

"What did you wanna talk about?" Nicole questioned, glancing upwards for a nanosecond, then looking back down at her feet.

"Um… well us."

"Us?" Nicole repeated. "What about us?"

"Well, I just… I wanted to apologize to you."

"Jeff…"

"No, let me finish, please. I was a complete jackass, I cant believe I didn't trust you, I know you wouldn't lie to me." Sighing, Jeff sat down on the curb next to Nicole. Running his fingers through his hair, he continued. "I'm just really sorry, the whole breakup was my fault, if I could go back in time and change it, I would."

"Look Jeff," Nicole started, trying to unscramble her thoughts. "It wasn't all your fault. I'm to blame too. We both made mistakes, maybe it just wasn't meant to be or something."

"Oh." Jeff replied softly, unable to believe that Nicole had just said that. _She's over me already. _He thought quietly to himself.

"I just… I couldn't believe it when it happened. I couldn't believe that you didn't trust me, but I… I just don't know anymore. Things got so complicated so fast."

"I know but, I didn't mean for it to happen. I just, I was getting jealous and I don't know why."

"Jealous of what?"

"I don't know, that's my problem."

"Well, I would never do that to you, or anyone. It just… hurts to think you would think that."

"I know Nic, that's why I'm sorry."

"I know you are, but it's not that simple. I would *love* to forget about this and put it all behind us, but its not that simple. I loved you, I still do, and I always will, but things will never be the same between us, they just can't be."

Nodding slowly, Jeff took a deep breath and looked up at Nicole. "I really am sorry though."

"I know." Nicole whispered. Giving Jeff one last look, she turned around and walked back inside. 

*~*~*~*~*

"Kid, you okay?"

Looking up at Paul, Randy shook his head. After what Paul had told him, he wasn't sure whom to believe. Paul and Nicole's stories were completely different. "I… I'm fine."

"Ok, well I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Randy muttered, standing up and walking Paul to the door. As he watched Paul walk away, he heard footsteps approaching him. Turning around, he met the confused blue eyes of Nicole. 

A/N: I just wanna say thanks for all the reviews so far, it means a whole lot to me, I love everyone for it. I really hope you guys like the story, R&R just like always! :)Nicole***


	11. Part 11

::Disclaimer:: Don't own any WWE Superstars, I own myself. and Brit and other people own themselves.  
  
Broken Trust: CHAPTER ELEVEN:  
  
"Uh. hey Nic."  
  
"Hi." Nicole replied, watching Randy closely, as if she was trying to read what was going on through his eyes.  
  
Knowing what Nicole was trying to do, Randy looked away quickly, trying to think of how he should bring up the talk he'd just had with Paul. "Um."  
  
"Why was Paul here?"  
  
Damn, she'd beat him to it. "Talking."  
  
"Ooh."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No reason." Nicole replied quietly. "I was just curious."  
  
Randy nodded, not wanting to argue. After what he'd just heard, he was so confused. "Yeah, Paul just stopped by to talk to me, no big deal."  
  
Nodding disbelievingly, Nicole just walked past Randy, into the room. She didn't believe what Randy was saying, but she couldn't just call him a liar. She knew Paul Levesque and she knew that he never stopped by just to 'talk'.  
  
"So." Randy started, hoping to make conversation. "You got all your stuff?"  
  
Nodding, Nicole set her bag on Randy's bed. "Yeah, I got everything."  
  
Sighing, Randy realized that it was no use. Paul had ruined the whole mood. Nicole now seemed so uneasy, so nervous. She must really be afraid of Paul. "Um. do you wanna go out and eat or something?"  
  
Looking up, Nicole nodded. "Sure, where do you wanna go?"  
  
"There's a Wendy's just down the street." Randy offered, waiting for Nicole's response.  
  
Standing up, Nicole quickly grabbed her jacket and walked to the door. "Alright, let's go there then."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How's the food?" Randy questioned, looking up from his burger, over at Nicole.  
  
Glancing up from her chicken salad, Nicole nodded. "Yeah. I love Wendy's."  
  
Opening his mouth to speak, Randy stopped himself as he noticed who walked into the restaurant.  
  
Noting the look on Randy's face, Nicole snapped her fingers in front of his face, shaking him out of his daze. "Randy, hey what's wrong?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing. So. are you almost done? We can get outta here and go for a walk."  
  
Eyeing Randy suspiciously, Nicole watched as he as darted past her, looking at something or someone behind her.  
  
Following the direction his eyes were focused on, Nicole finally spotted whom Randy was watching. Paul Levesque.  
  
Grinning, Paul looked over at Randy and Nicole. He could see the look of anger and hatred in her eyes. He was so proud that he was the one who'd caused that hatred. "Hey Steph." He started, turning to his fiancée.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Look, Nicole and Randy are over there, wanna go sit with them?"  
  
Shrugging, Stephanie just nodded. "Sure."  
  
Without replying, Paul just turned around and walked toward Randy and Nicole's table. "Hey guys!" He greeted enthusiastically as he approached them.  
  
"Hey." Randy replied, being as calm as possible.  
  
Nicole just kept quiet, not even acknowledging Paul.  
  
"Hey Nic." Stephanie greeted, walking up behind Nicole.  
  
Hearing her friend's voice, Nicole turned around, giving Stephanie a fake smile. "Hey Steph, what's up?"  
  
Shrugging, Stephanie took the seat Paul indicated for her. "Nothing, we were just hungry and Paul suggested we come here."  
  
"I'm sure he did." Nicole muttered incoherently under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" Stephanie questioned.  
  
"Nothing." Nicole replied, covering up for herself. Looking up, she shot Randy a quick, questioning look.  
  
Shrugging, Randy gave Nicole a sympathetic look that he hoped told her that he was just as confused as her. He didn't know that Paul and Stephanie would be coming to the same restaurant as him and Nicole. Paul must've heard them talking about it. But, why would he follow them? What in the hell was going on?  
  
"So. how are you guys doing?" Paul questioned with a fake smile. He was enjoying this more and more every second.  
  
"We're ok." Randy replied. "How are you guys?"  
  
"Perfect." Paul explained. "It's almost time for the wedding, which should be amazing. I'm hoping you guys will be there."  
  
Nodding, Randy smiled. "Of course we'll. I'll be there." He corrected himself after seeing the threatening look on Nicole's face.  
  
"What about you Nicole, you're coming too, right?"  
  
Sighing, Nicole didn't know what to say. Sure, she had no problem telling Paul no right to his face, but Stephanie was another story. They'd had been friends since Nicole had arrived in WWE, and she wasn't going to penalize her just for her bad taste in men.  
  
"Um. yeah, I guess."  
  
Smiling, Stephanie clapped her hands together. "That's so awesome!"  
  
"It sure is, sweetie." Paul agreed, wrapping his arm around Stephanie's shoulders. Grinning, he looked back and forth between Randy and Nicole, noticing the looks the two were shooting each other. He was enjoying this so much, he could barely contain it. "So. Steph and I were going to go dancing after we ate, do you guys wanna join us?"  
  
Looking at Nicole, Randy knew his answer immediately. "No thanks Paul, we were just gonna go hang out for a while."  
  
"Oh." Paul said disappointedly. "Maybe next time."  
  
"Maybe." Nicole replied, standing up. "Um. I don't feel well, Randy can we go?"  
  
Nodding, Randy stood up as well. "Sure. Guys, I'm sorry. Maybe another time?"  
  
"Sure." Stephanie agreed. "Nic, I hope you feel better."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Paul agreed, putting a sympathetic look on his face.  
  
"Thanks." Turning around, Nicole walked out of the restaurant, and made her way to Randy's car.  
  
"Nic!" Randy called, rushing to catch up with her. "I'm sorry about Paul, I didn't know he was gonna be here."  
  
"He wasn't, he just 'happened' to show up."  
  
Noting her sarcasm, Randy placed a sympathetic hand on Nicole's shoulder. "I'm *really* sorry. Maybe I can make it up to you."  
  
"I'm not mad at you Randy. I'm mad at Levesque. He's out to get me, he's been doing it for so long, I'm almost used to it."  
  
"But Nic."  
  
"Randy, stop. I'm used to it, but I still hate it. But it doesn't matter, I know what I need to do. I don't need to whine about it."  
  
"What do you need to do to?" Randy questioned skeptically.  
  
"I need to get even."  
  
A/N: Revenge. LOL Fun!!! R&R as always!!! :)Nicole*** 


	12. Part 12

:: Disclaimer:: Don't own anyone but myself. Brit owns herself and the wrestlers own themselves.  
  
Broken Trust: CHAPTER TWELVE:  
  
"You need to what?" Randy questioned, not able to hide the shock from his voice.  
  
"You heard me." Nicole replied simply. "I don't know what Paul's up to, but I don't trust him. When I find out what's going on, I'm gonna get him back."  
  
"Nic, I think you're jumping to conclusions just a little. How do you know Paul's not just trying to be nice to you because he knows that I like."  
  
Looking up, Nicole could've sworn she'd just heard Randy say he liked her. well started to say it. "You like.?"  
  
"What?" Randy questioned, feeling confused. "Oh, he knows that I like you. Maybe he's just trying to be nice."  
  
"I'd like to believe that, but after all that Paul has done to me, I don't believe him for a second."  
  
Randy just sighed and shook his head, not wanting to argue. He stood up and walked in the bathroom, when something hit him. What about her? How did he know she wasn't lying? After what Paul had told him, he wasn't sure who to believe. All he knew for sure was that Nicole and Jeff had broken up, he didn't know any details. But, maybe he should find out.  
  
"Nicole."  
  
"Yeah?" Nicole questioned, also walking in the bathroom so she could brush her teeth.  
  
"I uh. was just wondering about something."  
  
Spitting out water that was in her mouth, Nicole stood up straight and looked at Randy. "What's that?"  
  
"Um. about you and Jeff. what exactly happened?"  
  
"What do you mean? I told you we broke up. he didn't trust me."  
  
"But. well, did you do anything to lose his trust?"  
  
"What?!" Nicole questioned, her eyes growing huge. "Why would you think I did something?"  
  
"Well, I was just thinking about something I heard and I was just wondering." Randy innocently explained, knowing he was just pissing Nicole off. He felt bad, but he needed to know the truth. Either Nicole or Paul was telling the truth, but it wasn't both of them. One of them was lying to Randy, and he needed to know whom.  
  
"I didn't do anything. I don't think. Jeff didn't trust me because I went out with my friends occasionally without him. But, he went out with his friends all the time. it didn't make sense. Wait. what did you hear?"  
  
"Um." Randy began; not wanting to tell Nicole that it was Paul who'd told him about everything. It was Paul said that Nicole had been cheating on Jeff, and of people Paul said it was with someone from the WWE. But, come to think of it, Paul had never said who it was, or when it happened. Or even, how he knew it. Damnit! Paul had lied to him! Why did he believe Paul in the first place? Here he was, interrogating Nicole for no reason at all, just because of something Levesque, who hated Nicole, had said. What the hell was wrong with him?  
  
"Um..?" Nicole questioned. "Randy who told you this? I never did anything to Jeff. I hope you don't think I. cheated on him."  
  
"No." Randy said quickly. He needed to fix this, and he needed to do it fast. He couldn't tell Nicole that Paul had told him all this stuff. Then she would know that Paul was spreading rumors about her, and they were all lies. "I know you didn't and you never would. I just. I dunno, something came over me and I didn't believe you. I just needed to be assured. I'm over it, I'm sorry."  
  
"You're over it?" Nicole questioned with a fake laugh. "Well Randy, I'm glad you're over it, too bad I'm not."  
  
Randy looked down at Nicole, noticing how her face was getting red with anger. "Nic. I'm sorry."  
  
"That's nice." Nicole replied, walking out of the room. She walked over to her suitcase and grabbed her sneakers, quickly putting them and a sweatshirt on over her pajamas. "I'm glad you're it Randy, but it doesn't work like that for me. I cant believe you thought that, but I don't think you want to be sharing a room with a 'cheater'. So, I'm going. I'll see you whenever."  
  
"Nic." Randy tried again.  
  
"No." Nicole replied sternly, turning her back to Randy. "Bye." She said quietly, leaving the room and Randy, stunned and speechless.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nicole shivered, feeling the cold air hit her hard. She looked around, realizing that she was standing out in the cold, all because she was mad at Randy. "Everything's so screwed up." Nicole said out loud to no one at all.  
  
"Nicole?" A surprised voice asked.  
  
Recognizing the voice, Nicole turned around and met a pair of confused, yet concerned green eyes. "Jeff." Nicole breathed, blinking back tears.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jeff asked, his voice showing his concern. He could see tears forming in Nicole's eyes and he wasn't sure why. This time he knew he hadn't done anything. well, he thought he didn't.  
  
"I. yeah." Nicole covered up quickly. She wasn't going to whine to Jeff about her problems. not after they'd broken up. They avoided each other whenever possible. well, she ignored him. She wasn't just going to run to him now.  
  
"Nic." Jeff began. "I know you. I know something's wrong, tell me."  
  
"I. Jeff, I don't want to talk about it. I don't feel like whining to you."  
  
"Whine all you want. I just want to help."  
  
"But." Nicole began, but stopped mid sentence, when more tears threatened to fall down her face. This time she couldn't stop them and a few fell.  
  
Jeff just stood quietly, watching. He wanted so badly just to pull Nicole into his arms and hug her. He hated when she cried, it made him feel so bad, he just wanted to help. He almost reached out for her. but he stopped himself, knowing that it might scare her, especially since they weren't together anymore.  
  
Nicole bit her lip in an attempt to keep her sobs as quiet as possible. She knew Jeff was standing there still, part of her wanted to tell him to go away and the other part wanted to grab him and hug him, hoping he could make everything go away. She couldn't believe he still had that effect on her.  
  
"N.Nic?"  
  
"Yeah?" Nicole questioned, looking up at Jeff with tear filled blue eyes.  
  
"I. never mind." Shaking his head, Jeff turned around and walked back into the hotel, mentally smacking himself.  
  
Confused, Nicole couldn't help but follow Jeff into the hotel, curiosity filling her. "Jeff." She called, making sure she wasn't too loud.  
  
Jeff turned around and stopped. "Yeah?"  
  
"What were you going to say?"  
  
Sighing, Jeff looked down at his feet, then back up at Nicole. "I. still love you."  
  
Gasping, Nicole felt more tears fall. She didn't say a word; she just stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Jeff's waist. It only took a split second before Jeff did the same.  
  
He also turned around and led her back to his room.  
  
A/N: Well, I've been wanting to Jeff back in here as a main character, so here he comes! LOL I hope everyone likes it. Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far!! I love all you guys! :)Nicole*** 


	13. Part 13

Disclaimer: Randy Orton, HHH, Stephanie McMahon, Jeff Hardy and others own themselves. This is all fiction...

Broken Trust:

CHAPTER THIRTEEN:

Randy stood in the room, silent. He couldn't believe Nicole had left. Why had he mentioned anything to Nicole about what Paul had said? All he'd done was stick his foot in his mouth. Now Nicole was pissed and upset and it was all his fault. _And Paul's. _Paul had told him all this shit… Paul had been the one who tried to get him pissed at Nicole. He hated Nicole, why wouldn't he do it? Damn… why was Paul such an ass? And why was he, Randy, such a gullible idiot?

"I need to talk to Paul… better yet, I need to kick that son of a bitch's ass."

*~*~*~*~*

"Nic?" Jeff questioned once she'd calmed down. "Do you wanna tell me what happened?"

"I… uh… yeah… sure." Nicole said in between deep breaths. She couldn't believe she'd just lost it like that. She was always a very emotional person, but never like this. 

"Alright, calm down first. I can wait."

"No, I'm okay. I was… I was with Randy and he told me something Paul told him. I just… can't believe it."

Jeff watched her with wide eyes. He couldn't help but be curious. Paul had told Randy something… that he knew. But Paul had never told him exactly what he'd said. All Paul had told him was that they *had* to keep Randy and Nicole apart… it was just something that had to be done. He'd never said what his reasons were, except for the fact that he didn't like Nicole. Jeff had only went along with it because he wanted… no, *needed* Nicole back. She was like a part of him… he loved her. 

He couldn't stand that Nicole had been with Randy. What was it about him that she liked so much? Oh yeah… he was there for her when Jeff and Nicole broke up. What if they hadn't broken up? Would Randy still have been there? Would he still have stolen Nicole away?

"What did Paul tell him?" Jeff questioned, snapping back to reality. He needed to know what Paul had said so he could talk to him about it. Well, maybe not talk exactly.

"He, um… he told Randy that I cheated on you while we were together."

"He what?!" Jeff exclaimed, his green eyes wide. That son of a bitch was an asshole and a liar. He'd promised Jeff that he wouldn't say anything that bad about Nicole to Randy, he said he was just going to try to get Randy to not want to be around Nicole. That way Jeff could get her back without having to fight Orton. But Paul had never said anything about this. That was just because he knew Jeff wouldn't go along with it._ So much for a dumb alliance, Paul only does stuff for himself. _

Nicole took a deep breath and repeated herself. "He told Randy that I cheated on you. But he never said how he knew. I just… I don't know why he hates me that much. And the worst part was… Randy actually questioned me about it. He didn't believe me." Nicole stopped, wiping the tears that formed in her eyes. "I don't get any of this. I've never done anything to Paul, and yet he still hates me." 

"I don't get it either Nic." Jeff consoled. He hesitated for a slight second, then reached his arms out and wrapped them around Nicole sympathetically.

Nicole took a few seconds before she responded, but when she did, she wrapped her arms around Jeff's waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

Jeff gently stroked her back as her shoulders shook from her crying. He couldn't believe that Paul had gone this far. He'd only expected Nicole and Randy to argue at the most… then she would come back to him and things would be perfect again. But Paul had gone too far. He'd crushed Nicole… he'd made up vicious lies about her. Paul knew they weren't true… but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting his way. He was so used to it by now… everyone bowed down to him like he was God, when in all actuality he was just a selfish bastard. A selfish bastard that was going to pay, Jeff would see to that. 

Within a few minutes, Nicole's tears had subsided and her breathing had slowed down to a calmer pace. Glancing down, Jeff realized she was asleep. He couldn't help but smile at the brunette that was asleep on his shoulder. It had been so long since the two had even been in the same room. But, she'd come to him when she was upset. That said something, didn't it? _I guess Paul's plan worked out after all. _Jeff realized. _He hurt Nicole, but she's with me now, isn't she? _What the hell was wrong with him? He was justifying what Paul had done to Nicole. He was making something justifiable when it shouldn't have been. What Paul did was wrong and he needed to be taught a lesson. A lesson that Jeff was willing to teach him. 

Jeff took one last look at Nicole before laying her down carefully on the bed. He gave her cheek a small kiss, then left the room in search of Paul.

*~*~*~*~*

"Paul!" Randy yelled, banging on the door to Paul's room.

"Randy?" A female voice called from behind the door. Randy waited a second and the door opened, revealing a very tired looking Stephanie McMahon. "Randy, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to wake you Steph," Randy apologized with a smile. "But is Paul home?"

Stephanie shook her head and ran her fingers through her tangled hair, which showed that she had been sleeping. "No… he went out with Ric a few hours ago. In fact, he went right after we got back from the restaurant, he should be back any second." 

Nodding, Randy knew she was telling the truth. Stephanie wouldn't cover for Paul, especially when Paul didn't even know what was in store for him. "Thanks Steph."

"I can tell him you were here." Stephanie offered, her blue eyes glazed with sleep.

"No thanks. I'll just talk to him tomorrow."

Stephanie nodded and waved to Randy, then turned and walked back in the room, shutting the door behind her.

Ruffling his hair, Randy contemplated what to do. Making up his mind, he an down the hall to the elevator and pushed the down button.

*~*~*~*~*

Jeff stood in the lobby of the hotel, waiting for Paul. He'd just been to Paul's room, only finding Stephanie who looked like she was half asleep. She was surprised to see him. But who could blame her? It *was* nearly three in the morning. 

"Come on Paul, get your ass home." Jeff coaxed. He couldn't wait until Paul got home, then he could really let him have it. He had been waiting for so long to stand up to Levesque and now he had the perfect ammunition. 

He started pacing slowly, waiting for Paul, and plotting what he was going to do. But wait… what if Paul told Nicole about how Jeff was in on the plan? That hadn't occurred to him yet. Now, he wasn't so sure. He wanted to kick Paul's ass that he was sure of. But if Nicole found on, she would hate him. She'd probably go back to Randy and he would be all alone. Unless he told her about it first. He could tell her the next morning. It would be better to hear it from him instead of Paul. He could apologize and tell her it was only because he missed her so much and wanted her back. He'd never wanted to hurt her, she was everything to him. 

"No way man, everything's work out according to plan."

Hearing the gruff voice, Jeff immediately recognized it and turned around. "Paul." He said quietly, his voice calm, he had to make sure he masked his anger, Paul couldn't know about it yet.

Ric gave Jeff a confused look, showing that he had no idea what was going on. 

"Jeff, what do you want?" Paul questioned, his brown eyes questioning. 

"I need to talk to you. About Nicole."

"Why?" Ric questioned. "You aren't with Nicole, you aren't friends with us. What gives you the right…"

"Shut up Ric." Paul commanded. "What about her?"

"Well…" Jeff began, only to be interrupted by yet another person.

"Levesque…"

Paul turned around at the voice, only to meet the cold blue eyes of Randy Orton.

"Orton, what's up?" Paul questioned, acting cool, calm and collected.

"What's up?" Randy repeated. "This is up." Not hesitating for even a second, Randy raised his face and punched Paul, connecting with his nose. Paul fell to the floor, holding his nose.

Ric, still looking confused, kneeled down by Paul. "Orton, what the hell was that for?"

Randy didn't reply. He just continued to stare at Paul with cold eyes. After a few seconds, he switched his gaze to Jeff. Shaking his head, he just turned and walked away, leaving three confused men behind him. 

A/N: I just wanna say thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far. It's so cool. 60 reviews for 12 chapters? I never ever expected that! Thanks sooo much!! R&R!! 

A/N: This is off topic but… HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!

:)Nicole***


	14. Part 14

A/N: I just want to say sorry this took so long. My computer hates me and I've been working on other things. Hope you like it still!!

::Disclaimer:: Don't own Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton, Paul Levesque or Ric Flair. Britney owns herself.

Broken Trust:

CHAPTER FOURTEEN:

Still confused, Jeff turned back to Paul and Ric, shaking his head. "You got what you deserved Paul. Forget about what I was talking about. Everything's done. I'm not doing it anymore."

"What the hell do you mean Hardy?" Ric questioned, his eyes going back and forth between Jeff and Paul. "Paul, what's he talking about?"

"Don't worry about it Ric," Paul stated calmly. "Jeff, think about it. Just because part of the plan worked, doesn't mean anything. You have to stick to it… we have to."

"No I don't," Jeff shot back. "We did what we set out to do; we got Nicole and Randy away from each other. Nicole's asleep up in my room and Randy's in his room. Everything worked out, now I'm not going to be a part of this shit anymore. I'm done."

"Hardy…"

"Levesque, I'm done. I'm not going to be a part of this anymore. Nothing you say is going to change that."

"Jeff… think about it." Paul coaxed. "Just because Nicole's with you now, doesn't mean it's permanent. If her and Randy work things out, you'll be out in the cold again. Nicole's just with you because she wants a shoulder to cry on. We need to keep working at this, we need to make sure Nicole and Randy hate each other. If they don't, we'll never have our way."

Sighing, Jeff shook his head. "I can't do this. If Nicole finds out about it, I'm dead. She'll hate me. I'm not going to risk that. At least if she ends up with Randy, she'll be happy and we can still be friends."

"Do you actually think Randy will allow that? He knows about you and Nicole's history. He wont trust you with her." 

"Someone better tell me what the hell is going on before I go ask Orton about it." Ric finally interrupted, fed up.

"All right Ric, come back to the room with me and I'll explain everything," Paul replied. "Hardy, why don't you come too? We have some talking to do."

"No… I think I need to get back to Nicole. I don't want her to wake up alone." Jeff countered.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, just come with us."

Sighing, Jeff gave in and slowly trudged behind Paul and Ric.

*~*~*~*~*

"Who is it?" Nicole questioned when she woke up to knocking on the hotel room door. She looked around for Jeff, but couldn't find him. Assuming he was at the door and he'd locked himself out, she quickly got out of bed and went to the door.

"Hi Nicole."

"Randy?" Nicole questioned, shock evident in her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I um… I needed to talk to you." Randy admitted. "I needed to apologize about the whole Paul thing."

Nicole clenched her teeth and looked at Randy curiously. "What about Paul?"

"Well, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about accusing you of cheating on Jeff. I know you would never do that, but the way Paul told me, I don't know… I just believed him for some reason. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Nicole quietly responded. "I understand why you might believe Paul; he can be very convincing. My only problem is that I don't know why you wouldn't just come right out and ask me about it. I would've told you right away that it was a lie. When you just blurted it out like that it brought back memories of when Jeff accused me of it the night we broke up."

"Jeff accused you of cheating on him?" Randy asked with a shocked expression on his face.

"Well, not exactly. He kind of insinuated it. He just said that I'd been going out a lot with people and I was never there with him. Then he said that when I was out, he didn't know what I was doing or whom I was with. It just kinda hurt."

"Damn, I'm sorry." Randy apologized again.

"It's okay," Nicole replied. "You know, it isn't a good idea to be here. Jeff should be back soon."

"Yeah, I saw him downstairs in the lobby when I…" Randy stopped himself before he told Nicole what had happened. He didn't want her to know what he'd done because then she would know that he'd punched Paul and that would just make her worried about Paul coming back for revenge. It was going to happen either way, but Randy figured it was better if Nicole didn't know.

"When you what?" Nicole questioned, catching Randy's slip. He was going to say something before he stopped. 

"Oh nothing," Randy covered with a smile. "I just saw him downstairs."

"Okay, what was he doing?"

Randy noticed how Nicole was looking at him suspiciously. Obviously she didn't buy his story. But it wasn't a very good story so it was understandable. "He was just getting some fresh air."

"Well then he might be back soon, so you might want to leave. It's not really a good time to deal with a fight."

"I'm not going to fight him," Randy explained. "I think he'd be the one who wanted to fight me, but I don't want to fight him."

"Alright, but you still need to go. I don't want Jeff to start anything with you."

Randy nodded and went to turn around, but stopped. He turned back towards Nicole and smiled, then leaned down and pressed a small kiss to her lips.

*~*~*~*~*

_Remember what I said, Hardy. We need to see this thing through. If we do, there'll be no way that Nicole and Randy end up together. Nicole will be all yours. _

Those words ran through Jeff's mind as he made his way down the hall, back to his room. After Paul's little talk, he was more confused than ever. Of course he wanted Nicole, he always had. But he didn't want to hurt her, and with this plan, one way or another, she would be hurt. 

"Jeff, wait up!"

Turning around, Jeff smiled at the blonde making her way down the hall. "Hey Brit."

"Hey," Britney replied as she caught up with Jeff. "Where you going?"

"Back to my room," Jeff replied. "What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep, and Adam was asleep, so I was going to go find Nicole."

"Oh, she's in my room." He replied with a small smile, happy that he could say that again.

"Really?" Britney questioned. Maybe her two best friends were back together. But, what about Randy?

"Yeah," Jeff answered. "She came over earlier. She was really upset about Randy."

As they neared the door to Jeff's room, Britney turned to Jeff. "What happened with her and Randy?"

"Something about Paul telling Randy that Nicole cheated on me when we were together."

"That's stupid. Nicole wouldn't do that. Paul's just an ass."

Jeff nodded and turned the doorknob to his room. He and Britney walked in and were met with a surprise…

Randy Orton was in the room, and worse, he was kissing Nicole.

A/N: Thanks everyone for waiting this long for a new chapter!! I hope you like it!! Read and Review!! ~Nic~


	15. Part 15

Disclaimer:: Don't own anyone in the WWE... I own myself and Britney owns herself.   
  
Broken Trust:   
CHAPTER FIFTEEN:   
  
Britney let out a gasp, quickly putting her hand to her mouth. But Randy and Nicole had heard her and they quickly jumped away from each other.   
  
Jeff stood beside her, silent. His green eyes were as wide as possible and he was staring a hole in Randy.   
  
"Jeff," Nicole stated, trying to keep everyone calm. She didn't want a fight. And that's what Jeff looked like he was ready for.   
  
Jeff ignored her and kept his focus on Randy.   
  
"Jeff... it's not what it looks like," Randy tried to explain.   
  
"Then what the fuck is it?" Jeff asked, switching his gaze to Nicole, then back to Randy. "Huh? What the fuck is it if it isn't what I think it is? Because it looks to me that you were just kissing... my... Nicole."   
  
Nicole looked a Jeff in a questioning way. She'd heard what he had begun to say. He was going to say that she was his girlfriend. Then he remembered she wasn't.   
  
"Jeff," Randy began again. "I came to talk to Nicole. And then..."   
  
"And then you decided to kiss her? That's bullshit. You hurt her Orton. You have no right to be here."   
  
Sighing, Randy rubbed his eyes and continued looking at Jeff. He didn't want a fight, but he could feel that that was what Jeff was getting to.   
  
"Orton, I think you should leave," Jeff stated, dead serious.   
  
"Well..."   
  
"Get out!" Jeff said, raising his voice. He took a small step forward and pushed Randy backwards.   
  
Curling his hands into fists, Randy was tempted to take a swing. But he noticed both Nicole and Britney in the room, and he didn't think it would be a very good idea.   
  
"Guys," Britney began, speaking for the first time since she'd seen Nicole and Randy kissing.   
  
Both men ignored her, but Nicole turned to face her friend, a pleading look in her eyes.   
  
"Guys," Britney repeated. This time, Randy looked over at her.   
  
Jeff ignored her again though, and shoved Randy harder than before, causing him to fall back onto Jeff's bed.   
  
Randy quickly got back up and got into Jeff's face. "What the fuck is your problem man? Nicole isn't yours, she hasn't been since you broke her heart. You were a jerk and now you're trying to make up for it. But it isn't going to work. You can't try to make her hate me so she'll want to get back with you. It's your fault that you guys aren't together anymore. If you hadn't been such a jealous son of a...."   
  
Jeff didn't let Randy finish. Instead, he raised his right arm and took a swing, connecting with Randy's jaw.   
  
Randy stumbled backward, a shocked look on his face. After he had regained his composure, he took a step forward, read to give Jeff just what he wanted. He was ready to fight him.   
  
The two didn't get their chance to fight; they were interrupted by Nicole and Britney stepping in between them. "Guys stop," Britney warned. "This is all stupid. You have no good reason to be fight. If you're going to fight anyone, it should be the man who started all this."   
  
No one said anything, all of them knowing that Britney was talking about Paul. Paul Levesque had been the source of everything that was going on. He didn't like Nicole or Britney, and he was willing to do whatever he could to fuck with their lives and make them miserable. He hadn't bothered Britney as much... because she wasn't affecting his life as directly as Nicole was. Nicole had become friends with Randy, and Paul believed Randy deserved better.   
  
"I already taught Paul a lesson," Randy said through gritted teeth, never taking his eyes off Jeff.   
  
"Yeah, great lesson. I'm sure he'll never do it again," Jeff replied sarcastically. He had to make sure no one found out about him and Paul being in cahoots.   
  
"Wait... what happened?" Britney questioned, reading her friend's mind.   
  
"Nothing, don't worry about it," Randy replied. "It's done and over with."   
  
Both women looked at Randy, waiting for an explanation. Nicole spoke first. "Randy, what happened with Paul?'   
  
"I punched him," Randy answered, shrugging. "No big deal."   
  
Britney looked at him like he was crazy. "Randy, as much as I hate Paul and I woud've *loved* to have seen you knock Paul on his ass, I don't think it was a smart idea. Paul's trouble."   
  
Randy shrugged again. "I'm tired of being one of his lacheys. I cant think for my own and I need to show that. Paul doesn't control me."   
  
"You're such an idiot," Jeff remarked, earning Randy's attention.   
  
"What the fuck is your problem?" He questioned, his blue eyes burning holes through Jeff. "God Jeff, when did you become such an ass?"   
  
"The minute you started touching my girl."   
  
"She's not your girl!" Randy yelled back, exasperated. "God, why don't you understand that?"   
  
Before Jeff could reply, there was a knock on the door.   
  
Britney walked over and opened the door. Two tired-looking blonde Candians stood on the other side of the door. "Hey Adam, hey Chris," Britney greeted.   
  
"What the hell's going on here?" Chris questioned, rubbing his eyes. Adam didn't say anything, he just wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder and yawned.   
  
"I caught Randy making out with Nicole," Jeff explained.   
  
"So... you and Nic aren't together anymore," Chris replied simply.   
  
"That's my point!" Randy exclaimed.   
  
"Chris, of all people, you should be on my side."   
  
Chris gave Jeff a confused look. "Jeff, I'm not taking sides. Nicole isn't with you anymore, and as much as I hate to admit it, it's your fault. If Nicole's okay with Randy kissing her, then I can't say anything."   
  
Jeff sighed and looked to Adam, who looked about ready to fall asleep. "Adam what do you think?"   
  
"It's late, I'm tired, and I don't have an opinion right now. Talk to me tomorow about it," With that, Adam turned and left, taking Britney with him.   
  
Chris looked back and forth between Nicole, Jeff, and Randy. "This has to do with you guys. You need to talk it out. I'm going back to bed. Try to keep it down please."   
  
When it was just the three of them, Nicole watched Randy and Jeff carefully, not wanting a fight to break out. She knew there was no way she could stop them if they started to fight.   
  
Jeff started to speak to Nicole, but kept his eyes focused on Randy. "Nic, did you like Randy kissing you?"   
  
Nicole's eyes widened. Of all the questions she'd expected to hear, that wasn't one of them. She didn't know what to say. The kiss had caught her off guard, but she couldn't say that that meant she didn't enjoy it. But she was so confused that she didn't know what she enjoyed and what she didn't.   
  
"Well?" Jeff asked again.   
  
Nicole sighed and looked at Randy, noticing that he also seemed interested in hearing her answer.   
  
"I... well..."   
  
"Nic, it's not that hard of a question. Just tell me," Jeff told her again.   
  
Nicole knew Jeff though. She knew that no matter what answer she gave him, it would become something bigger than it needed to be. So, she decided to tell the truth.   
  
"I..."   
  
Nicole was interrupted by knocking on the door.   
  
Sighing, Jeff quickly walked over to the door and opened it.   
  
Nicole's eyes widened as she noticed Paul Levesque standing in Jeff's hotel room. But this time he wasn't looking at her. His eyes were focused on Randy Orton.   
  
Without a second's hesitation, Paul walked over to Randy and looked him deep in the eyes, before landing a straight punch right to his jaw. "You're a bastard," Paul insulted, hatred in his eyes. "You don't fucking mess with me. You do, you learn the hard way." With a sadistic smile on his face, Paul punched Randy again, knocking him to the ground. Then he started kicking him.   
  
Nicole looked on in horror, turning to Jeff for help. Then and only then did she notice the sick smile on Jeff's face. It matched the one Paul was wearing.   
  
Hearing a deep laugh, Nicole turned back to Paul, meeting his eyes. "You're next sweetheart."   
  
**A/N: Guys, I'm so sorry this took so damn long to update! I hope you still remember and enjoy it. Let me know what you think. ~Nic~**


	16. Part 16

Disclaimer:: Don't own anyone in the WWE... I own myself and Britney owns herself.  
  
Broken Trust: CHAPTER SIXTEEN:  
  
Nicole looked at Paul, her blue eyes wide with fear. "P... Paul," She began.  
  
"Don't 'Paul' me," He spat, breathing deeply. "You're a little slut, and this is all your fault."  
  
Nicole's eyes widened even more, something she hadn't thought was possible. She had never understood Paul's hatred for her, and she still didn't... all she knew was that he *did* hate her, and it was a deep hatred. Suddenly, she wished that Adam, Chris, and Britney hadn't left. This wouldn't be going on if they were still there. Now she was alone, trapped. Wait, Jeff was still in the room...  
  
Nicole slowly turned her head to the side, trying to meet Jeff's eyes. But before she got the chance, she felt a hand forcefully grab her face and turn it around. Unwillingly, she met Paul's hateful brown eyes, feeling a shiver run through her as she tried to look away.  
  
"You fucking bitch, don't turn away from me."  
  
Her head shot back up, again meeting Paul's eyes. "I.."  
  
"Paul, stop," A voice from behind them began. "It's not worth it. You have no reason to hurt her."  
  
"Shut up Hardy," Paul warned. "This doesn't involve you. It involves me, Randy, and this little bitch right here." He explained, pointing to Nicole.  
  
Nicole stared at Paul, hate showing in her eyes. She didn't understand how one man could be so hateful, and so evil.  
  
"Paul," Jeff started again. "You don't need to do this. Just leave her alone."  
  
Sighing, Paul turned around, walking over to Jeff. He looked him deep in the eyes, a sadistic expression on his face. "Don't try to defend her. You know what a bitch she is. I know you do.. you told me."  
  
Jeff gave Paul a questioning look. "What the hell are you talking about? I never said that."  
  
Paul just grinned. "Sure you did. You said that she was a little slut who got around a lot.. even when you guys were together. You said that you knew that she wanted Randy all along... and you were just there for the sex... no feelings involved at all."  
  
Nicole looked over at Jeff, accusing him with her eyes. "Jeff?" She asked quietly.  
  
Paul grinned again, looking at Jeff. "Tell her Jeff, tell her *exactly* what's going on with us."  
  
Jeff shot Paul a look, a look he thought Nicole didn't see. But, she did. "Jeff, what's going on?" She questioned again.  
  
"Nic," Jeff began, again shooting Paul a look. "It's not what you're thinking. Paul's..."  
  
"Paul's what?" Paul questioned, raising an eyebrow. "I'd like to hear what you have to say, Hardy."  
  
Jeff opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a groan. The three people in the room looked toward where the sound had come from, noticing Randy Orton. He had one hand protectively holding onto his stomach, and the other was trying to push him up.  
  
Grinning evilly, Paul turned towards Randy, slowly picking his foot up.  
  
But, he could kick Randy, he felt two small hands pounding at his back. He turned around, catching Nicole's hands in his own. "Aw, aren't you noble? Trying to save Randy by risking yourself. If I didn't hate you so much, I might actually be touched. But, I really don't give a shit."  
  
"You're a bastard," Nicole spat, hatred showing clearly in her eyes. "You're a no good son of a bitch."  
  
"Oh, you're hurting me so much," Paul said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I might be a bastard, but you're a bitch, and a slut."  
  
"Paul!" Jeff yelled, his voice deep and angry. "Leave her alone."  
  
"Don't even try to make me seem like the bad guy," Paul replied, still grinning. "You're just as guilty in this whole thing as I am."  
  
Again, Nicole gave Jeff a confused, questioning look.  
  
"Paul, that's between us. It was your plan and your fault."  
  
"Fine," Paul replied. "You don't wanna tell her, I will."  
  
"No!" Jeff yelled.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Nicole questioned, trying to pull away from Paul.  
  
"Well," Paul began. "When you and Hardy broke up, the two of us started talking..."  
  
Before Paul could continue, Jeff lunged forward, tackling Paul to the ground as he started hitting him with all his might.  
  
Shocked, Nicole backed up, watching as Jeff continued beating the hell out of Paul. Slowly, she made her way over to Randy, helping him sit up.  
  
Breathing deeply, Jeff pulled Paul off the ground and shoved him towards the door. "Get the hell out of here. And don't fucking come back."  
  
Holding his jaw, Paul scowled at Jeff, and shot Nicole and Randy a look, then left.  
  
Sighing, Jeff turned back around, noticing how Nicole was sitting next to Randy on the floor, watching him carefully. He felt a pang of jealousy go through him, but he ignored it.  
  
"Come on Randy," Nicole said quietly, trying to help Randy stand up. "Let's get you back to your hotel room."  
  
"No," Jeff said, stopping them. "You guys can stay here... I was gonna leave anyway."  
  
Nicole gave him a look, trying to make sure he didn't mind, or that he didn't have anything planned. When she could tell that he was being sincere, she helped Randy to his feet and then helped him lie down on the bed. She turned around to say thank you to Jeff, but when she turned around, all she saw was the door shutting behind Jeff.  
  
Alright guys... thanks for all the reviews so far! And let me know what you think of the story so far. I've got two ideas in mind. One will end the story in about ten chapters and the other will keep it going for a while. Let me know what you want to happen. Thanks! ~Nic~ 


	17. Part 17

Disclaimer:: I don't own Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy, Paul Levesque, or any other WWE Superstars mentioned in this story. I own myself, and Britney owns herself. This is all fiction.  
  
Broken Trust: CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:  
  
Nicole stood in silence, and shock as she stared at the door. She still wasn't completely sure about what was going on. Was Jeff up to something? What was really going on between him and Paul? She had so many questions in her head, and she didn't know the answers to any of them. But, the questions would have to wait. There were two things she had to do first. The first was to make sure Randy was okay.  
  
"Randy?"  
  
"Yeah?" Randy asked quietly. He was lying on his side, his eyes closed. Nicole could tell his was in pain, but she didn't know what to do.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Randy nodded slightly. "I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure? Because if you're not, I can go get you some help."  
  
"No," Randy began, reaching out for Nicole's hand. "I'm fine, I swear."  
  
Nicole nodded, though Randy couldn't see her. "Okay, well, you should go to sleep. Get some rest. I have something to do... so I'll be right back."  
  
Randy mumbled something that Nicole couldn't understand, then he turned around.  
  
Nicole sighed and turned around, quietly leaving the room. There was someone she had to go see.  
  
*~*~*  
  
As she walked down the hall, Nicole thought about what she was going to say to the person she was looking for. As she rounded a corner, she found him sitting on the floor, his head in his hands. She felt a pang in her heart. Sympathy.  
  
"Jeff..."  
  
Looking up, Jeff met Nicole's eyes. "Hey," He greeted quietly.  
  
"Are you okay?" She questioned, worry clouding her features.  
  
Jeff nodded, looking down at the floor, pieces of blue hair falling into his face. "I... uhm... I'm sorry about Randy. Paul had no right..."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Nicole cut him off. "Paul will get what's coming to him in time. I can't believe the lies he was saying about you. Trying to get me to believe him. He's such an asshole."  
  
Jeff just nodded, knowing that if he said anything right now, he'd end up blurting out the truth; that he *was* a part of Paul's plans to break Nicole and Randy up. He felt horrible about it now. How could he have been stupid enough to align himself with Paul? For Nicole. That was his answer. He had wanted Nicole back so much that he was willing to do anything, even lie to the woman he was in love with. He was scum. Sighing, he felt tears sting his eyes, but he held them back.  
  
"Jeff, are you sure you're okay? You just look so upset." Nicole sighed as she leaned down next to Jeff. She could tell that he didn't want to look up at her, that was why his eyes were locked on the ground. Something was obviously bugging him.  
  
"I... I'm fine."  
  
Though Nicole didn't believe him, he obviously didn't want to talk to her. That was understandable. They'd broken up. There was no reason for them to still be talking, or for either of them to care for the other. That didn't mean Nicole didn't care, though. "Alright, if you're sure. Well, I just wanted to thank you for letting Randy have your room. I have the card to Randy's room, if you wanna stay there."  
  
"No, that's okay," Jeff declined.  
  
"Jeff, you need somewhere to stay. Do you want me to get Randy out of your room?"  
  
"No. Don't worry about me."  
  
Frustrated, Nicole sighed. She turned to walk away, but she remember something from a little earlier that night. She had totally forgotten after Jeff had gotten rid of Paul and then left the room. "Jeff..."  
  
"Yeah?" Jeff questioned.  
  
"Earlier tonight, Paul said you were just as guilty as he was. He said that you guys talked and stuff. What happened?"  
  
"Uhm, that was just Paul being Paul. Don't listen to him."  
  
"Jeff, the look on your face earlier told me that something was going on. I don't know what it is, but I know there's something."  
  
"Look, you really don't want to know, so don't worry about it," Shaking his head, Jeff picked himself off the ground as he started walking down the hall.  
  
Nicole quickly followed after him. "Jeff, tell me what's going on right now."  
  
"Nic, you *don't* want to know."  
  
"Yes I do. And I also want to know why you seemed so happy when Paul started attacking Randy. I noticed the smile on your face. This is so unlike you, Jeff."  
  
"You don't know what's like me," Jeff snapped, causing Nicole to jump. "We're not together, and you know nothing about me. I don't like Randy. That should be obvious to you."  
  
"Randy never did anything to you!" Nicole protested, throwing her hands up into the air. "You have no reason to hate him, other then the fact that he kissed me. But, we're not together, like you said, so it shouldn't bother you."  
  
She was right. It shouldn't bother him. But, it did. He knew that he still loved Nicole, but she didn't seem to feel the same. And that killed him. He couldn't even be around her. "Well, I don't like Randy, that's all there is to it. I think he deserved what he got." Well, that wasn't totally the truth, but it was easier this way.  
  
"My god, Jeff, what the hell has Paul done to you?"  
  
"He hasn't done anything to me," Jeff replied, refusing to meet Nicole's eyes. "No, just leave me alone. It's easier that way."  
  
"I don't care how it's easier," Nicole shot back. "Tell me what's going on, Jeff. I want to know."  
  
Sighing, Jeff knew that if he told Nicole, it would kill both of them. He just couldn't do it. It was so much easier to lie, even if it hurt him more. Finally looking down, meeting Nicole's eyes, he replied, "I'm not telling you anything. I don't care what you want. Now leave me alone and go back to your new boyfriend, Randy." After one last glare, Jeff turned and walked away, leaving Nicole shocked behind him.  
  
Nicole gasped at Jeff's comment, tears filling her eyes. She couldn't believe how harsh his comments had been. Just his tone of voice alone. He used to be so sweet and loving, and it seemed like Paul Levesque had taken it all out of him. Paul. He *had* to have done something to Jeff. She just needed to find out what it was.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Alright everyone, let me know what you all think!! *Nicole* 


	18. Part 18

Disclaimer:: I don't own Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy, Paul Levesque, or any other WWE Superstars mentioned in this story. I own myself, and Britney owns herself. This is all fiction.  
  
Broken Trust: CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:  
  
Sighing, Nicole slowly walked back to Jeff's hotel room. The one Randy was still in. As she approached the room, Nicole wiped at her eyes, getting rid of any trace of tears. Though Randy was probably asleep, she didn't want to risk the chance of him being awake and noticing that she'd been crying. She didn't want to have to explain everything to him.  
  
After hesitating for a moment, Nicole walked into the room as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake Randy up if he was sleeping. She quickly made her way to the bed and looked down at Randy. He was sleeping like a baby. She leaned over next to him, placing a small kiss on his cheek, then his forehead. She felt horrible, knowing the pain he must've been in from Paul's abuse. Just thinking of that man made her angry. But, she didn't want to think of him now.  
  
Smiling at the sight of Randy asleep, Nicole pulled the blanket up over his body and then climbed into the bed beside Randy, turning her back to him and staring out the window. So much was going through her mind right now, and she didn't know how to deal with it all.  
  
As much as Jeff's harsh words had hurt her, Nicole knew something was up. He didn't sound like he'd meant any of what he'd said. Jeff was up to something, and Nicole just wished she knew what it was.  
  
*THE NEXT DAY*  
  
"Hey, baby," Adam greeted as Britney joined him, Chris, and Jay at their breakfast table.  
  
Britney mumbled a greeting as she slid into the booth beside Adam, obviously still tired.  
  
"You okay, Brit?" Jay questioned, laughing slightly.  
  
"Tired," She muttered, resting her head in her arms on the table.  
  
"Have any of you guys seen Jeff, Nic, or Randy?" Chris asked, causing Britney's head to pop up.  
  
"No one's seen them since last night?" The three guys shook their heads and Britney's face started to fill with worry.  
  
"Maybe we should..." Adam began, but stopped. "Hey, there's Jeff. Jeff!"  
  
When he heard his voice, Jeff looked around and found Adam calling him. He slowly walked over to the table, glad that Nicole and Randy were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Hey guys," He greeted, running a hand through his blue hair.  
  
"Hey," Adam replied. "Do you happen to know where Nicole and Randy are?"  
  
Hesitating for a moment, Jeff replied, "No. I haven't seen them at all today." Technically, it was the truth, but he *did* know where the pair was at the moment. He just didn't care the share that information.  
  
"Are you sure?" Britney questioned, her blue eyes searching Jeff's green ones. She was always good at finding out when people were lying. Especially since he wasn't a very good liar to begin with.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Britney had a feeling Jeff was lying, but she didn't want to call him on it if she was wrong. So, she stayed quiet.  
  
"Jeff, what happened between you, Nic, and Randy after we left?" Chris asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing," Jeff replied, his voice calm. "Well, Paul came to the room."  
  
All four of the blondes at the table gawked at him. Jeff knew he shouldn't have shared that piece of information with them. Now they wouldn't stop until they heard the whole story. And that would mean that he'd have to tell them about his problems with Paul. Him and his big mouth.  
  
"What the fuck did Levesque want?" Jay asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Well, he uh, wanted to talk to me."  
  
"About what?" Britney inquired. She almost couldn't believe that the man sharing this information with her was one of her best friends. Since his and Nicole's breakup, Jeff had been a different person. And she didn't like this new person, with his new friendships with Paul Levesque, and his growing hatred for Randy. It was so unlike the friend she used to have.  
  
"Just some business stuff. I guess Vince and them have been thinking about giving me a push."  
  
Britney tried not to laugh, knowing he was lying through his teeth. "I see."  
  
"Jeff, no offense, but we know you're lying," Adam admitted. "Now, what's *really* going on with you and Paul Levesque? And what really happened last night?"  
  
"I'll tell you what happened..."  
  
All five of the people talking turned around at the voice, finding Nicole standing there behind them.  
  
****  
  
Alright, this update is just for my friend, Nicole! It's a kind of short chapter, but I hope it'll do. She told me I should update, so I did. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. If you did, you know what to do. {XoXo ~!Nic!~} 


End file.
